The Return of the Prince
by Reddragon67
Summary: Silver is at a pokedex holders reunion when trouble strikes. Now Silver, the other dex holders, and some unlikly allies must come together to stop an ancient evil.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first story! I AM SOOOO EXCITED!**

**Silver- what could you possibly be ranting about NOW!**

**My first fan fic... I am about to twist your life more then you can possible imagine!**

**Silver- oh goodie... wait what?**

**If you read the story you will find out! But lets just say your first idea won't be correct. It IS a adventure/fantasy and I love adding twists...**

**Silver- Oh god no...**

**Oh God yes! Now on with the story!**

**Anyways the prologue is my interpitation of Silver's kidnapping and it introduces Sarah, a VERY important character later on...**

* * *

><p>Prologue-<p>

**14 years before in Viridian City, Giovanni residence….**

"Daddy I want to go travel in the Forest! You promised me for my birthday!"

The morning has only started and my Son is running around me in circles. That rascal sure can be a handful. But I did promise him that on his second birthday I would take him out into the forest.

Yes I said second birthday. My son Silver is only 2 (or turning 2). But he is smart. You can see how well he can talk and walk. And he is a strong trainer. His little sneasle can actually make me work to win and I am the Viridian gym leader. I can tell he will be something when he grows up. I think he can handle the Viridian forest.

Sarah came down the stairs, red hair tangled as she was running a brush through it.

"Happy Birthday, Silver sweetie! What would the little prince want for breakfast today?" she picked up Silver in her arms and she put her hand on the side of his face and kissed his fore head.

"PANCAKES! WITH SNEASLE BERRIES!" Silver raised his hands in excitement and squealed. Sneasle berries are actually a tart sweet berry that my son's sneasle and sneasle buddies are addicted to. So after the little sneasle had some my son wanted to try them and now he loves them.

"Ok calm down silver I'll get right on it sweetie. Why don't you go play with daddy?" she set our rambunctious red haired child down as he was clapping his hands, and strode into the kitchen to tell the cook what to make for breakfast.

Silver ran over to me and started to ask if I will show him the forest. I said yes at about the 5th plea. He hugged my leg. Then his little sneasle friend popped out of his poke ball and was looking into the kitchen curiously and gave a sniff. Before I could grab the little pokemon, he jumped into the kitchen. I heard a scream. Oh crap. I picked Silver up and tried to make the both of us look innocent.

I was telling him to act like he knows nothing when the head chef came barging out holding Silver's sneasle by his scruff.

"What is this infernal creature doing in my kitchen eating my berry stores, Mr. Giovanni?" His big nose was red; it turns red like that whenever he is angry at me and my son. The poor creature in his grasp had berry juice all over his mouth with a look of helplessness on his face. You couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Kind sir, would you please put my Sneasle down. He didn't mean to make you mad, he was just hungry. He hasn't had breakfast yet." Silver said with the utmost manners and the biggest silver eyes on earth. No one can stay mad at him when he looks like the worlds cutest kitten. Except our head chef.

"Pay attention to your pets _**master **_Silver. I don't want to see this beast in my kitchen ever again or I will poison …"

"Chef Hubert!" Sarah was at the kitchen door, arms across her chest, looking like a predator protecting her cub from a threat.

By this point the Chef shut up and walked into the kitchen grumbling. He dropped the sneasle on the ground. Luckily it was agile or it might have got a sprain.

"Mama, what was the chef going to say before you sent him back to the kitchen?" Silver was leaning out of my arms. The sneasle climbed into Sarah's arms, mimicking Silver.

"Nothing, baby. The pancakes are almost done." She sighed and sat down. I sat down across from her at the table.

Silver scrabbled out of my arms and into the chair next to me and blurted out how I was taking him to the forest today. Sarah smiled and nodded when the chefs came out.

Silver got his pancakes just the way he likes them and me and Sarah had something a bit heavier. Seafood with some eggs on the side, and some soup and some breadsticks. Ok so it is a weird breakfast, but it works for me and Sarah.

The Sneasle went over to the other pokemon and ate there. I had some pretty big pokemon but they always made sure there was room for the little fellow next to the food.

We ate our Breakfast discussing today. Little Silver was saying how he wants to invite his friends over and wants cake and ice cream. However he was especially excited about the trip into the forest. He sees it every day from his bed room and always wanted to explore it but was too young.

Silver was done first and was urging me to finish faster.

"I will eat more afterwards, Sarah. Seems Silver is a bit impatient to get to the forest." I got up and scooted in my chair. Silver did the same (only with more difficult being so small).

The sneasle ran over to get Silvers black jacket. It was Silver's favorite style; however he loses his things all the time that it is probably the 7th one this month. I actually have a bet with Sarah whether or not he loses his jacket or his hand kerchief in the forest today. 50 bucks on the Hanky.

We walked down 3 flights of stairs to the front door and walked into the drive.

If you have not guessed by now, I happen to be filthy rich. 10 story house with more then 60 rooms and 160 acres for my backyard, and the fact I have a professional to make my sons pancakes.

"WAIT, SIR! MR. GIOVANNI!" A man in the league uniform came running down the drive. He was sweating like a wet dog in the summer heat (probably doesn't help the drive is a mile long and he ran the whole way) and was pumping his arms like a train.

"You can stop running now!" He looked like he could drop. "Silver stay here while I go talk to the nice man, Ok." He nodded and I ran to the man.

He stopped running and was panting his hands on his knees for support. He was panting real hard and his face was tipped downward.

"What is it?" The League usually doesn't have to send personnel to run probably 3 miles (you have to count all the way from the gym which is 2 miles from the gate).

"Sir I know you requested the day off, but there are so many challengers today. It is the idea that Christmas Eve will give them good luck."

Yeah my Son was born on the 24th of December. And people get the strangest ideas sometimes.

"How many people are we talking about?" If it was just 10 I bet I can finish this quickly and be done with it.

"236 sir, probably more now." He was shaking his head trying to wonder how so many can come at once.

236! ON THE ONE DAY THE SIGN SAYS IT WILL BE CLOSED ON! I POSTED IT RIGHT ON THE DOOR I WILL NOT BE THERE TODAY!

I looked back at Silver. He was playing tic-tac-toe in the sand at the edge of the pavement with his sneasle. I guess I won't be able to keep my promise, and I will have to miss my son's second birthday party.

"I will meet you at the gym, I just have to sort some things up." He nodded and started walking down the drive. He was about to collapse so I offered to drive him back if he waited a minute. He gladly agreed.

Now I just had to tell Silver. "Silver, I am afraid plans have changed." He looked up at me with questioning eyes. He may be young but those eyes are powerful. It's like they can read the souls of everyone around them.

"Why Daddy? You promised." He looked at the league worker.

It is amazing how he can sometimes just figure stuff out, like how he knew I wouldn't be taking him to the forest just now.

"Well lots of people at the gym want to have a battle with me and unfortunately there are too many to make them all wait to the next day." His eyes looked so disappointed when I said this to him.

"But I wanted to go see the forest."

"I am sorry, but a nanny can take you out into the forest if you want to still go."

"It won't be the same. Can't I wait for you later?"

"Unfortunately I probably won't be home at all today," I thought for a moment I think I might need Sarah's help in organizing things as well. "And Mommy won't be home for a bit either." Oh, god I felt horrible for taking his mother to the gym with me as well.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." He looked down at his feet and slowly walked away, the energy from this morning disappearing from him with each step. I felt so selfish doing this to him, but it is not my decision to make.

I found Sarah in the backyard and told her he situation.

"Giovanni sometimes your works gets in the way of everything."

"But would you want me to quit my job to avoid these situations? I mean I could."

"No, no. but you just better be to all of his other birthdays in his future."

"Ok I will."

"Promise!" I saw the look in her eyes and decided to agree

"I promise."

We went to the drive and got in the car with the league worker. I saw Silver walking into the King's forest area with his nanny.

Now you are probably wondering what I meant by the king's forest. Well the viridian forest is broken down into different sections because it is so big. The king's forest is the largest section of the 7 of the forest (the other 6 are back wood, City forest, Silver Lake, Golden light, Red land, and the Luna forest).

So now let's skip to the point when we reach the gym. Or rather a sea of 11-18 year old trainers who are looking for a fight with me.

I step out into the edge of the crowd. The trainers on the outskirts of the door were talking to their neighbors. They instantly made a path for me and my wife to the doors of the gym.

Once we were inside Sarah and I stood on the stage in the back of the gym.

Sarah yelled into the crowd of the teenagers filling into the room. "LISTEN UP! SENSE THERE IS SO MANY OF YOU WE HAVE TO CHANGE THINGS UP A BIT!" the sea of youths started to murmur to each other.

So I yelled "WE WILL SKIP THE USSUAL BATTLES WITH THE PRE GYM TRAINERS. AND WE WILL BE DOING THIS 6 AT A TIME, ONE FOR EACH OF MY POKEMON. YOU HAVE A MINUTE TO TRY TO DEFEAT THAT POKEMON. IF YOU WIN GO TO THE BACK TO RECEIVE YOUR GYM BADGE AND THE TM. NOW, LETS BEGIN!"

I jumped off the stage and sent out my team. Today I have my nidoking, nidoqueen, rhydon, rhyhorn, aragon, and beedrill. 6 trainers came up to face the pokemon in front of me. They send out there full teams.

"TRAINERS YOU HAVE A MINUTE TO TRY TO DEAFEAT THE POKEMON IN FRONT OF YOU. I WILL JUDGE AND WITNESS THE BATTLES. WE START AT THE SOUND OF BELL!" Sarah yelled the final instructions across the room.

The bell sounded and about 36 pokemon attacked my 6. However they had a flaw, they were over confident. Rhyhorn used a fissure and most of the pokemon fainted except for flying types and a lucky few. Then I sent my nidoking and aragon to finish the rest off with brick break and fire punch. The battle lasted about 20 seconds. The other trainers where whispering and looking at me in awe and shock.

"NEXT!" I can tell Sarah wanted to move on with this quickly.

Now let's have an hour pass with different battles and new strategies. I was mentally drained and my pokemon were also mentally drained adding on top of the physical strain.

We stopped the battles for a break. I opened the shutters in the back of the gym to get some fresh air and relieve the gym of the smell of sweat and battle. However when I took a breath in I smelled something off.

The forest always has smelled fresh and pure sense the day I have first smelled it.

I took another whiff but could not place the stench what might have caused it.

"Hey Sarah do you smell that?" She came out and sniffed the air.

"Its smoke. Giovanni, I… I think the forest is on fire." Her eyes where round with shock as she looked at me. I looked up to the sky and sure enough there was a giant smoke cloud.

"Tell someone to call 911. I am going to find out where it is coming from." I walked outside and had my beedrill lift me up into the bitter sky. Sarah headed inside and was assaulted by questions of when the battles will continue, but she pushed them aside and went to talk to the league worker.

Then I focused on where the fire started. It was already huge. But that is not what scared me. Nor was it the giant monster bird that was tearing up the forest. It was the fact that this was all happening in the king's forest.

Silver is dead center of the destruction.

"SARAH! IT IS IN THE KINGS FOREST! SILVER IS IN THERE!" I started to fly down to collect my team and then Beedrill and i headed towards the forest. Sarah was not far behind on her golden pidgeot. It was an oddly colored one, and amazingly beautiful. But why are we taking about her pidgeot, I have my son to save!

We landed in the heart of the fire and sent out our team. The bitter smoke made my eyes water.

I assessed the situation. The trees were a total lost. All of the power and prejudice they held when they stood tall and green was gone when the fire crippled their forms. No living thing was insight except my group, and the only pokemon we saw were mine, Sarah's, or dead.

Then I heard a ladies shriek followed by a falcon screech. We ran to the sound and found Silver's nanny on fire.

"USE MUD SHOT!" my team quickly put the fire out. She collapsed from the shock and impact of the mud.

Sarah ran over to her. "Look we will get you out of here, but do you know where Silver is?"

The nanny turned her head towards Sarah. "No but the bird…. The bird is chasing him." She passed out and Sarah had her Altaria to fly the nanny out of the blaze.

We heard another bird screech and made a break towards it. Then we saw the actual beast. It was 20 feet tall with the largest rainbow wings I have ever seen. It was red with a golden crest and fierce predator eyes, and they were fixed on a pile of rocks. I was wondering why it was so interested by rocks until I saw some red hair behind it. It was hunting my son.

I gave a roar and charged at the monster. My team and Sarah were running beside me.

"DESTROY THAT BIRD AT ALL COSTS! PUT EVERYTHING YOU GOT INTO IT!" My team was then firing all of their best attacks at the bird (that were not ground type) and Sarah's team of pidgeot, persian, milotic, and nidoqueen did the same.

I ran up to Sarah and grabbed her arm, and she looked into my eyes. "Sarah can you command the teams. I am going to grab Silver." I gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before I ran to the rock pile.

Silver was wide eyed and tear streaked. His Sneasle was holding onto his leg.

"Daddy!" he grabbed onto my leg and the sneasle climbed up my back. I peeled Silver off my leg and held him to my chest. He was sobbing loudly.

I started running to get him away from the bird. I was holding his head and whispering stuff like "I got you, I won't leave you." And "You will be safe soon. It is almost over."

However at some point we heard a loud snapping sound. I stopped to look up at what made it. I hoped it wasn't that red bird. It wasn't, but what it was wasn't much better.

A tree that was finally done with the fight against the fire was collapsing, and was falling right towards us.

I threw Silver and his sneasle out of the path of the tree and jumped, but the tree landed on my left leg. I grunted in pain. I could feel all the bones break and the nerves flare with agony.

Silver crawled over by me. He saw the flames on the tree try to reach me and ordered an icy wind from Sneasle. He was in shock, but he knew what he needed to do to protect us right now.

Silver was keeping the flames at bay with ice (you might not understand how that might work, but ice and fire make water and water puts out flame). I looked around the area. I heard the flames cackle like they were mocking my ill fortune. Then I heard the monster bird again.

"Silver, you must go hide again. Take Sneasle with you. I will be fine now."

He wanted to protest "But daddy…"

"Protect yourself, I should be safe now. GO!"

Silver crawled away to hide in an old pokemon den, or what was left of one. He looked out at me from the opening.

A shadow fell over the whole entire clearing. And then I saw it land right in between me and Silver's hiding spot and the log.

Then I felt the tree lift off of my leg. My Nidoking lifted the tree off of me. He looked ragged and beat up from the fight, soot covered his leathery skin. Everyone else looked pretty much the same.

My Nidoking dropped the tree which made the earth shake and helped me up. The other team was fighting the bird. But that Godzilla of a bird didn't fight back instead it was searching.

It had picked up a log with one of its clawed feet and shock it out. But nothing came out. Then it made a horrible screech and started to rampage. It tore trees up from the roots.

And to think it did this much destruction to find my son. Obviously it was not doing this for its own choice. I think the monster bird was sent by someone. And when this is over I would find out whom, and no amount of protection would save him from my wrath. He would beg to go to hell before he would want to suffer the punishments I have planned for him.

Then the beast saw the den. It tore the top of it off and saw Silver and his sneasle. They jumped to avoid the talons, but weren't fast enough.

"NO!" Sarah and I screamed in union. Our teams were growling and yowling. Silver was screaming for help and was struggling in the talons.

The bird flapped its giant wings, sending embers and smoke in our eyes. It took off into the air.

"PIDGEOT!" Sarah screamed for her bird and jumped onto its back. She was chasing the rainbow phoenix. She was actually catching up with it. I could see her reaching out to Silver and Silver reaching back.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Sarah almost reached our son when the bird turned and blasted fire at Sarah and her pidgeot.

It all happened so fast.

The agony of it all to watch Sarah and the Pidgeot fall in a blaze.

To hear Silver Scream to me and Sarah.

To hear the screech of the Phoenix, roaring to its victory.

THUNK!

Sarah's flaming body landed in front of me. I struggled to reach it but my Nidoking was holding me up. However I finally broke free and sunk to my knees next to my dead wife.

"Giovanni…. Are you there?"

Make that dying.

Sarah put all her effort into speaking. It was amazing due to everything that has just happened. Her face was not on fire and was just badly scratched up, the flames engulfed her torso.

I didn't care though. I held her against my chest, looking down on her face. I could feel the cloths on me catch fire.

"Giovanni, I know this is the end for me…" she broke out into a fit of coughs and I squeezed her tight. I didn't want to let her go. I couldn't lose her. Then she spoke again with a hoarser voice. "But you must promise me you will find our son."

"I will try"

"NO, you must promise me. Promise me you will bring our son home." Her voice was fading, but the look in her eyes was wild. I had to promise her to let her rest. Tears streamed down my eyes and one landed on her cheek.

"I promise."

Sarah sighed and started to close her eyes. I put my cheek against hers and wept. I listened to her heartbeat. I felt her faint breath. And then I felt it all stop. I wept louder and held the body until Rhyhorn took it from me and Nidoking helped me to my good foot and supported me.

The flames around us were dying and sputtering out.

I was haunted by 3 ghosts from then on.

One of my dead wife and the last promises I gave to her.

One was my crying son, lost in the cold world, taken from his home.

And one of Silver when he was happy and content. The ghost of a happier time and the Silver I know and probably lost.

I must fight for all of them.

Hours passed when I reached Viridian city. I sat in a hospital bed the next day looking out the window into the ashes of the King's forest. The whole entire area was consumed by the bird's fire. People were even considering changing the name into Ash forest.

I heard the door open but I could not face to see who it was.

"Mr. Giovanni. Are you ok?" I turned to look at the league official who I meet the day before.

"What is it?" I said the agony pierced the air in my voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that they started to set up the search for your son."

I just nodded. I knew they wouldn't find him. That was my destiny, my promise. The worker left the room without another word.

I searched years for Silver, but could not find him, wherever he was.

Then I got an idea that might just work...

* * *

><p><strong>Silver- well that was just great. Way to bring back awful memories.<strong>

**Your right i souldn't have made you read that. Besides you are supposed to be compleatly shocked and wondering about the laws of science once you learn about it.**

**Silver- Why? What does this have to do with anything?**

**You'll find out later! But right now I need to use the forget me stick on you!**

**Silver- The what?... 'gets hit over the head by a large treebranch and passes out'**

**nighty night!... **

**PWEASE REVIEW! This is my first story and I would wuv constuctive critisism!**

**PS These characters except Sarah are not mine and neither is pokemon or the manga! Or the forget me stick for that matter...**

**Silver- Uhhh what happened? And why is my head bleeding!**

**IT WORKS!**

**Silver- you are starting to creep me out...**


	2. Chapter 1

**This Chpater is a bit shorter then the prolouge but I hope it is still good!**

**Silver- Whats going on again?**

**Oh yah I hit you with the forget me stick! **

**Silver- Just answer the question...**

**Well you will just have to find out won't you!**

**And for those who want to see the fantasy part you just have to wait for the plot to unfold. Don't worry I will make sure a certain SOMEONE will get magical powers and fight monsters.**

**Silver- just great...**

**I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH! I MUST USE THE FORGET ME STICK!**

**Silver- Not this again! 'blocks the attack but gets jabbed by a needle and passes out'**

**who said the forget me stick had to be a stick?... Anyways I proudly present Chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Present day Viridian Forest Red land section…**

"GOLD! COME ON YOU SLOW POKE! WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHERE SILVER IS OR BLUE WILL KILL US!" Crystal was yelling to her knuckle headed companion Gold. He was a distance back observing something.

"DON'T YELL! I THINK I MIGHT HAVE FOUND SOMETHING! NOW GET OVER HERE!" Gold was on one knee looking at something in a bush.

Crystal sighed and walked over to where Gold was.

They were trying to find Silver for Blue. It's a long story but let's just say that at the pokedex holder's reunion Gold said something's that sent Silver off in a mad frenzy. Now we were charged to go find him. Blue told me to check the Viridian forest first. She told Gold to go die in a ditch after they found Silver.

Now you wonder if Blue is dating Silver. That would be a no. Blue is rather a sister like figure to Silver ever sense he was kidnapped at age two by the Mask of Ice. They are highly protective of each other and will murder whoever messes with the two. Trust me they both have the skill to kill, so when Blue sent us out we didn't argue.

Crystal was by Gold's side. He was looking at a bush by a tree. "This is going to help us find Silver, a bush. What is it, his secret hideout?" I was starting to doubt my trust with the golden eyed boy.

"No, but don't you find it weird that there is a wire in it and is leading up the back of the tree." He pulled some of the branches apart and low behold there was an iron wire, taught leading up the tree.

All I could manage was a dumb found "oh." And Gold snickered.

However I had a question on my mind.

"How is this related to Silver anyways?"

"Simple, Chris! It is the fact of who else would put this wire in. Certainty not Shy Yellow." Gold looked confident.

"Maybe Team Rocket or some stalker." I pointed out. Silver was sneaky but unfortunately he is not the only ninja in the world.

"So? It will still lead us to him anyways, right." He started to climb the tree, to follow the wire. I just sighed and followed.

We got to the top. Gold was sitting on a branch. The wire lead we had was now gone. The wire came off the branch and was lost in the mass of other trees.

"Well so much for that lead." I sort of ginned. I have always hated it when Gold was smarter then me.

"But we now know which direction to go" He jumped down from the tree.

I just frowned and followed. We headed into a denser clearing far into the Luna forest section. Bugs bit our skin. We were walking by a bolder and a forest of trees that wouldn't show us the other side of it. Basically what the rest of the forest was like. Then I heard a grunt.

"Did you here that Gold?"

"Hmmm? I heard nothing." He kept on waking, but I just stood there.

"Come on Chris!" Then were heard a crash of steel against steel and hard breath.

We dashed towards the tightly clumped trees and made out way into a …. Clearing? We both stumbled into the dirt clearing surprised. We didn't get a chance to look around when we heard someone yell "LOOK OUT!"

We both turn to see something fast swing at us, with a sword at hand. We stood their dumb before our feet were swept from under us.

We landed with a thud, and watch a blade swing out to protect us from our attacker. Oh and did we tell you our attacker was a brown lifeless dummy with a wire around it. And our savior was no other then Silver.

"MOVE IT!" Silver didn't have to tell us again. We rolled to the side just when we heard a click and a swoosh.

Silver broke his connection with the first dummy and swept his sword to block the dummy coming out of the trees. He quickly swept his sword and cut the dummy open and knocked it over.

We crawled over the edge of the trees and watched Silver fight these weird attackers. He fought them all with grace and perfect timing.

When it seems all the dummies were done for we stood up and walked shakily over to Silver. Gold was the first to speak…

"Where on earth did you learn to do THAT! IT WAS SO FREAKING AWSOME! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME SOMETIME!" He was admiring Silver's skills, while Silver was looking to me desperately.

"Silver, w-who is trying to attack you,"

Silver just smirked "No one. I was in the middle of training when you two wandered in here."

Now I felt dumb. Of course it all made sense. The wire was holding the dummies in place so then when cut (obviously his pokemon team was in the forest cutting the wires) the dummies would come down and "attack" Silver. It must have taken a while to set up.

Silver went to sit on a log on the edge of the clearing. "What brings you guys here? I thought I made it clear I wanted to be alone after Gold decided to insult my father." Silver sent one of his famous death glares at Gold. However that glare actually seemed like death with Silver holding a sword in his left hand.

"HEY! Not my fault you are the son of a crazy lunatic, who almost murdered some of our friends and family!"

"It is your fault that you had to make a comment about it." Silver closed his eyes and tilted his head back, containing his emotion.

Gold just rolled his eyes, but I just punched him and said to Silver. "Blue wants you back with the others in the city."

Silver sighed, but at least he got up and was walking with us out of the clearing. We found Silvers team at different points in the forest and returned them to their poke balls, except his most trusted companion Weavile, who he has had ever sense it was a Sneasle.

They made their way to Viridian city were they were reunited with the other pokedex holders. Blue gave Silver a big hug, and then she came over and stepped on Gold's foot (By the way she is in high heels. Ouch). Everyone walked back into the hotel everyone (except Yellow and Green) was staying in.

Silver stepped out into the balcony and looked over the forest. A breeze sent his long red hair dancing around his face. He usually enjoyed looking up into the moon, but tonight he feels like it is hiding something from him.

He thought of his father. He found out 3 years ago who his long lost father was. But then he regretted it. It turns out it was Giovanni, Team Rockets leader and the previous Viridian Gym leader before Green. His crimes were endless. And then something happened. He remembers smelling smoke in his face and the heat was around him. He remembers something holding him up. Later he woke up and found himself, Blue, Green, and Giovanni on the outskirts of a destroyed Hover craft. His father was nearly burned to death and was lying at his feet. He felt no pity for the man though. Then Green convinced me to accept my father when he stated the facts to me how he was searching for me sense the day I was missing, and how the man protected me from the flames. I finally accepted the man and wept for him. I had one of my pokemon take him to one of my hideouts to heal. When I returned for him months later (I was turned to stone for 3 months. Not fun) he was not there. It hurt me bad, to find my father and then lose him so easily.

Silver looked to the forest. I was looking at the Luna forest part of the forest. The green trees looked like they were speckled with Silver in the full moon. This was his favorite part of the forest (least being the Ash). He had this odd feeling though, like someone was watching him. He sighed and went inside knowing he could do nothing with the feeling.

Little did Silver know that all of his past enemies were waiting for a chance to seize the boy and take everything from him, and then destroy the pokedex holders forever. And this is the greatest challenge the pokedex would face their whole entire lives…

* * *

><p><strong>Silver- 'Groan' Why do you have to keep on doing this to me?<strong>

**Because I keep on telling you too much...**

**Silver- Why am I even here!**

**Because you are part of my fanfic...**

**Silver- You didn't even create my character!**

**True, nor did I create the 'dexholders, manga, or pokemon... but you are still part of the fanfic I made so you are stuck with me for now!**

**Silver- why me?**

**Because you are awsome!**

**Silver- um thanks...?**

**Anyways I would love it if you would review this story! It is my first one and I want to know how I did!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 and the Start of the Plot!**

**Silver- 'reads ahead' So Si...'reddragon67 presses hand over Silvers mouth'**

**SHHHH! You will spoil the suprise! Now everyone else, please read chapter 2 and review! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry another short chapter. Just wait until we get into some of the later chapters! They are freaking LOONNNGG!**

**Last Chapter Silver got a feeling he was being watched and in this chapter he will find out who.**

**Silver- thank god! I hate being Stalked!**

**Doesn't everyone?**

**Silver- Actually no...**

**Anyways here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The morning came and he was up before everyone as usual. He left the room leaving a note for Blue saying _I am going out for a bit. Catch up with you later. ~ Silver. _

Silver walked into the streets of his home town. Though he had only found out 3 years ago, he felt he has lived here his whole entire life and is comfortable here. He was walking on the out skirts of town nearing the forest. His Weavile walked by his side sampling berries the forest had near the side walk.

He kept on walking until he was out of the city and on route 1. He watched as young trainers were battling with each other.

"RATATA! SCRATCH!" a young boy in a blue cap and yellow shirt was commanding his rat pokemon.

Silver watched him battle the other boy with a spearow for a minute before continuing his walk. Then someone called his name.

"Hey Silver! How is your pokemon doing? Everything fine?" The asker was the famous Professor Oak, Green's grandfather. He gave the pokedex's to all of the trainers who though were worthy to have one. Silver had originally stolen his, but then the Professor let him keep it.

"Everything's good, professor. I actually found out how to evolve Rhyhorn into Rhyperior." He looked at Professor Oak with his sparkling Gray eyes. He actually was a bit on the paranoid side today, his senses flaring and searching for his hidden enemy.

"Hmmm, good Silver…" He was not convinced.

"I am fine, professor. I just need to clear my head a bit." It was the truth, wasn't It? Ok maybe I was stretching the fine part a bit. I was about to come undone, but unfortunately I can't exactly tell him I think I am being stalked, can I now.

He nodded and walked to Viridian City.

I sighed and continued wandering.

I was thinking of who would be following me.

Maybe my Father was trying to find a good time to talk to me.

Maybe an enemy from my past with the Mask of Ice was seeking revenge on me and Blue. The idea sent shivers down my back.

Maybe it was some fan girl (a real persistent one).

Maybe they weren't following him but all of the Pokedex holders as a whole.

But whoever it was going to show there face now. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Whoever you are, show yourself now. I know you are there. I will give you 30 seconds to come out." My calculating searched the forest with the greatest fury.

No one came out. Silver focused his gaze into the forest. His Weavile sensed a shift in the forest. Then two figures came before him. They were in their late 20's early 30's. One was a female with short light hair; the other was male with jet black hair. Silver knew them both from his past with the mask of Ice. They were other masked children like him.

"Hello Traitor." Said Shum with the slightest bite in her tone.

"I am no traitor; I was never aligned with that monster." I gave her a fierce look and she was a little surprised and scared by my look.

Over the years of torture I have learned how to scare others away, so they couldn't hurt me. I can make my biggest opponents even reconsider battling me. And she knew she would be no match for me even with Carts help.

"Silver don't give us that look, we came with a message for you." Cart was drawing my attention to him, so his partner didn't die under my gaze. He gulped when he met the Silver flame in my eyes.

"What…" I said in a monotone.

"Just an offer from our boss." He gulped as I was about to lash out.

"WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS I WILL NEVER ACCEPT ANYTHING FROM THE MASK OF ICE!" I roared with my soul and rage in it.

"We don't work for him anymore." Shum squeaked. She instantly lost all confidence in the fury of Silver.

"THEN WHO SENT YOU!" I grabbed both of their collars of their shirts. I was drawing attention to us from the kids from Pallet town.

"SIRD! SIRD!" They both screamed. They may be way older then me, but unlike them I was way stronger then them in physically and mentally.

"She wanted to give you a chance to join the teams willingly so no one gets hurt." Shum was blurting out.

"And she said if you refused she would force you on the teams and make everyone you love suffer. I am just the messenger!" Cart was scared out of his mind looking at Silver at his worst.

Sird, she was a team Rocket elite and part of the beast warrior trio meant to find Silver 3 years ago by his father. It was later found out that she was a part of Team Galactic in Sinnoh by the latest Pokedex holders. She only joined Team Rocket to find out more about the space virus pokemon Deoxys. What did she want from him now?

"Tell her I refuse." I shoved them away from me in disgust. "And she will regret it if she comes after me."

I walked away from them as I say them scramble away. Weavile jumped onto my shoulder.

"We got trouble, Weavile. Better tell the others." Silver sighed. Yeah it wasn't great news but at least I knew what I was up against. And the pokedex holders always pulled through any situation.

Silver walked to the hotel ready to tell the others his news.

**In a secret hideout….. **

The Two workers reported their failed attempt to bring Silver in. She wasn't surprised. Silver would fight to the end before joining the Teams.

Well looks like we have to take the boy by force.

Now I bet you little readers want to know what the teams are. Well you will find out in due time kiddies. And why we need Silver. You will learn that also in due time.

But I will give you a hint. Something is about to happen. A disaster that can only be solved by a miracle. Silver is that miracle. Silver will become the strongest thing on earth, even more then Arceus It's self. Now imagine what I could do with the boy at my side!

I dismissed Shum and Cart. Then Courtney came in with Mars.

"Sird, everything is set. We are ready to capture the boy." Courtney looked her new boss dead in the eye. Courtney was from Team Magma before its leader Maxie was killed by Archie, before Archie died himself.

"What do you want to happen to the other pokedex holders?" Mars questioned.

"We capture as many as we can, then kill the rest. Make sure we have enough cell room for them." She had a plan if Silver refused to cooperate when they have captured him. But they didn't want strong trainers out to stop her alive.

"Understood." They said in union and backed out of the room.

Sird turned her chair to multiple screens. One showed the Pokedex holders room. One showed Silver constantly. Lots showing Legendary Pokemon and Pokedex holder allies. And a huge one showed the planet. There was a dark cloud over the ocean between Kanto and Unova, swirling and destroying.

Let the battle begin. Sird thought in her brilliant mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Silver- Let me guess this story will be about the 'dex holders fighting all of the bad guy teams?...<strong>

**Thats what you would think! But that will only be the case for a short while before a big plot twist. That is when we see the fantasy part of this story!**

**Silver- Just great... Lets get this over with then...**

**You need to be more excited!**

**Silver- Whoop... ' raises fist up a little'**

**I guess that will just have to work...**

**In the previous chapters I have mentioned 2 very impotant things, Pokemon and most of the characters are NOT mine (except Sarah and some in the future...)... and reveiw... lots and lots of reviewing...**


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY! EVENTS!**

**Silver- Arn't you supposed to be locked in a loony bin or something?**

**No... that was mean... 'sniff'**

**Silver- I know you are acting...**

**DAANNNNGGGG! HOW DID YA KNOOOWWW?**

**Silver- I would tell you but then you can use it to your advantage...**

**Humph! Well here is Chapter 3. And as i mentioned...**

**Silver- Screamed...**

**Fine screamed... there will be events in this chapter!**

**If you do not like blood, I am warning you now. If you love it, you are a vampire and you sparkle in sunlight...**

**Silver- What? You know what, never mind, just continue the story!**

**Fine mister grumpy pants... Here is CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**The Hotel…**

Silver just walked up into Viridian. He thought the threat would take place in at least 3 day, probably more. And he didn't want to freak everyone out.

But when he saw the crafts fly over Viridian he started a full on sprint to the hotel. He was their within a minute or less. Silver ran up to the 3rd floor where they were staying.

Ruby and Sapphire were out side the rooms. "Hey Silver, what's the mat…" I took no notice to Ruby when I busted the door down (No time for a key).

"We have to go NOW!" I yelled into the room that Red stayed in (Everyone was in there all the time… or at least most of everyone). Everyone was asking questions and complaining as they left the room.

Then a blast of wind blew through the open balcony doors, tickling our cheeks and playing with our hair.

On the Balcony I saw Sird with two other women.

"COURTNEY!" Ruby gasped at the black hair girl. She just giggled.

"MARS!" Platinum, one of the newest pokedex holders, growled at the red haired woman. The red haired women just smirked.

Well now I know who the others are. Now how to make them leave…

"I will give you a chance to leave, before you get pumbled by the pokedex holders." Red was glaring at Sird. However Sird wasn't looking at the battler, she watched me with her cold eyes.

"I will give you another chance to join us Silver; you know the consequences of rejection." She was staring at me. It sent a chill down my spine (coming from me that means a lot…).

I looked to the others. They had to be willing to fight if I were to refuse. If we fail they will suffer too.

I saw determined fighting faces. Everyone was in. Blue looked over and gave me a nod. Yellow looked over at me and also nodded, I could feel the power gaining in the blonde haired girl.

"Sorry I refuse." We prepared for the attack of team grunts.

"Oh, I almost forgot Silver. I wanted to explain that we have bombs all over the planet in different cities on a dead man switch." She pulled out a remote with a pin in it. She took the pin out and the only thing from setting off those bombs was the pressure of her thumb on the button.

This changed everything. Innocent lives…

"How many cities?" Platinum asked her expression worried.

"10 all in Sinnoh, Unova, Heonn, Johto, and Kanto." Mars replied. The look in her eyes was bored.

I closed my eyes. None of those people are part of our fight, they didn't deserve this. None of them deserve to die. That left me with only one choice…

"Fine." I opened my eyes and looked Sird dead in the eye. I wished more then ever that I can kill with my glares.

"Silver, don't." Whispered Blue, pleading me not to go.

I just whispered back, "I have no choice."

Gold just looked at the threesome and said, "You know we will hunt you down until we get Silver back and you are dead at our feet. I promise you that."

"I honestly don't think so Gold. Things are about to change in the universe and nothing will be the same, and the united teams of Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and the Mask of Ice will rule the world. With Silvers help of course." Courtney winked at Silver.

Silver just wanted to leave and get this over with. He already pocketed his lock picking set from a drawer and was leaving most of his team other then his Weavile behind (so they don't get all of his team and thus his full power.) There was nothing else he could do here. But maybe he could try to get more info out of the three women.

"What do you mean change?"

Courtney was about to answer but Sird cut her off. "You will know in due time Silver. And then you will understand your importance. Let's go."

Mars and Courtney left, while Sird waited for me. I gave my friends a final look before sighing and walk towards Sird.

Then we heard an explosion from out side and heard a shrill scream from Courtney. Every dashed to the balcony and looked over. I could not believe my eyes on what I saw…

The craft was crashed into the ground that Courtney and Mars got into. Mars was crawling away from the fire while Courtney was covering her face with her hands, covered in red.

A Rhyhorn and Nidoking were destroying anything the United Team brought, while a Nidoqueen was chasing the grunts around. Could it be...?

I saw Sird tense in my peripheral vision. I looked over and saw a beedrill holding one of its needles at the back of Sird's head.

"You just made a grave mistake Sird." A voice of a man said from inside the room we all left.

YES! IT IS!

"Giovanni," Sird tried to look serious, "How are-re you doing."

Really that is all Sird could come up with. Well she did have a reason to be scared, Giovanni has killed in the past and they didn't even mess with his son. If I where Sird I would jump off the Balcony and hope I snapped my neck so I didn't have to endure Giovanni's torture plans.

"I am giving you a chance to leave before I, well you know what will happen." Giovanni gave a rather scary grin. It made me turn away. Now Sird got a 4 from me which equals an 11 for most people (on a 1-10 scale). My dad blew her out of the water with a full blown ten (you don't want to know how scary that is for most people). But at least he is on my side.

"So be it Giovanni, I will go now." She was about to jump off the Balcony (don't worry she has her Starmie to make sure she doesn't die, so there won't be another bloody mess down there.)

"HOLD IT!" I almost forgot the Bombs.

I put my thumb over the button and took the remote. "Now you can go."

She just growled at me. "This is not over, and Silver we are not you strongest enemy, they are to come in due time. Prepare Silver, for the existence of life rest in your hands."

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Sapphire had more then just a puzzling look. She, uh, pushed Sird off the balcony.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby scowled the Wild girl.

"What? She was annoying me and Giovanni so I decided to help her leave." Sapphire then gave a high five to my father. Trust me it was odd, but all I did was sigh and look over at the mess my father made.

Sird, Courtney, Mars, and the grunts all disappeared. But the remains of the destroyed ships remained and blood was on the ground. I made a mental note never to piss off my dad.

Then I thought of why this had to happen. What did she mean that Life rests in my hands and crap about a stronger enemy. Sird has been the Pokedex's strongest enemy right behind the Mask of Ice (lost in time) and my dad (on my side), Archie and Maxie (one murdered and the other who knows where), and Cyrus (lost in another dimension as well) so that should make her the strongest enemy, right?

Blue gave me hug before I could ponder any more. Then Gold yelled group hug and I was squished between 13 bodies. I… Hated… Hugs.

Eventually they released me (except Gold. I had to hit him off).

Then we all decided to go out to go find food for lunch, then call the professors to tell them everything.

They all left the room. I stood over the Balcony and looked below as Police cleaned up everything. My Father stood at the door "Are you coming Silver?"

"Yeah just in a minute." I was thinking hard on what this greater threat is and what motivated the teams to join together. Especially team Magma and Aqua. They HATED each other, what could possible pull them together?

Giovanni just waited by the door. He wouldn't leave without me so I just walked out with him. Blue was waiting down the hall, and Gold jelled rather loudly "HEY WHERE'S SILVER?" and Blue yelled back "HE IS UP HERE!"

I sighed. These are my friends and most trusted companions.

**In an Aircraft someplace…**

Sird winced as someone repaired her wounds. She might have not of been injured as bad as her companions but when Sapphire pushed her off the balcony she got scraped up in a thorn bush and her whole back it bleeding.

Once they were done she walked over to Shum. "How many days before it comes?" She trusted that Shum could find the answer to this with her training from the Mask of Ice.

"A month at most, Sird. If we want to capture Silver before he needs to start training we have 2 weeks…" She looked at the screen thinking hard.

Not a lot of time. It is almost upon us, awakening from hundreds of years ago.

You see, Silver will influence the world's destiny. Now in the end we have to join forces with Silver, but our original plan was to basically take over the new world, after Silver destroys the ancient enemy, by using his powers.

I will keep trying to capture the boy. However it is more of a goal, then a mission. We can change nothing and the teams will still exist in the new world, but we must help Silver succeed in the battle...

* * *

><p><strong>Silver- That was confusing...<strong>

**You will understand in the later chapters. This will be a VERY confusing story and you have to pay attention to details... something I know you are good at Silver...**

**Silver- Whatever... Why am I the only one here?**

**Because you are the only one needed here. I might include other characters later on. But not today!**

**Silver- Of course not, anyways I am supposed to say Reddragon67 does not own any of the obvious, this is a FAN FIC... And she told me to tell you to reveiw...**

**You arn't suppossed to say it like THAT!**

**Silver- How am i supposed to say it then? **

**With energy and make it sound less like I forced you. **

**Silver- You asked me to say it so I said it. Be grateful I even did it considering you black mailed me...**

**Oh yeah I forgot. I was wondering why you were so coperative...**

**Silver- Well its not like it was for the "great pay"...**

**I am not paying you!**

**Silver- Exactly...**

**'sigh' anyways please review. I am relativly new at this and would appreciate constructive critasism...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy it! Any comments Silver? 'looks over to see Silver missing'**

**BLUE! GIOVANNI DO YOU KNOW WHERE SILVER IS!**

**Giovanni- no idea...**

**Blue- Give me 100 dollars and I will tell you...**

**Awww Blue always as evil as ever!**

**Blue- Thank you Reddragon! Anyways I think i saw him head to Johto...**

**THANKS BLUE! Now while I go get Silver, you read this chapter, kk.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Viridian City…**

We all sat at the Viridian mall food court. The pokedex holders can never agree on anything together (especially Gold) and that includes what's for lunch.

It was interesting at the table. Once we all came back with our food some of us were pretty normal by what has happened (Sapphire, Giovanni, Diamond, ect.), some of us where giving Giovanni dirty glares (mostly Red and Gold), and some of us where pondering what the attack means and what to do next (Me, Blue, Green, ect.).

I looked over at my dad. 3 years sense I have last seen him, 14 years from when I last heard his voice. To describe him from the last time I have seen him, I would say his hair got a little bit longer (Not as long as mine, maybe I would put it at Ruby's length). He didn't have any scars on his face from the fire but I can see the scars on his hands. He was calm considering most of everyone was looking at him (except Diamond who wouldn't look up from his food). His dark grey eyes weren't focused on anything in particular.

Red continued to glare at my father when Green spoke up. "Does no one care about the fact we were just attacked and almost lost Silver?" This got everyone to stop what they were doing and focus on Green. Even Red stopped glaring at my dad to look at the Viridian gym leader.

"Of course we are concerned." Yellow piped in. She was one of the people who where thinking.

"Then instead of sitting here we should come up with a solution to our problem." Green sat back in his chair and looked at the pokedex holders. He and Red were defiantly the leaders of the group.

"The police found all of the bombs, but could not find any evidence of their intentions other then blackmailing Silver." Crystal took a bite out of her pizza. "We are at a dead end."

I caught a glimpse of my father twitched. It was faint but it was a reaction.

"Father Do you know something?" Everyone looked at him. This made him flinch and look around the table. He saw the reactions to my accusation and sat back and sighed.

"I do know something…. But I can not tell any of you what I know yet. It is for your own benefit." He quickly added that last part before people started to blast him with insults and questions.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled loud enough for people at the next table to turn and look at the group of 14. Sure he is keeping it secret what he knows, but he probably has a good reason.

Giovanni sighed while Gold was muttering something.

"Care to share, Gold." I gave him a look that meant "You speak anything against my dad you will be dunked in acid and eaten by a pack of Houndour's" so he said nothing and looked away.

Then I looked to Giovanni with a look of "You promise to tell me eventually, I trust you to do this…" His gaze softened and gave a look of "I promise."

Then we had a few moments of silence. Platinum broke the silence this time. "So any plans on what we should do. I say we go and confront them and defeat them like the worthless slugs they are." She took a sip of her fancy soup.

"Sounds like a plan." Sapphire said with her steak still in her mouth.

Everyone with a rash personality trait agreed to this plan. Green and I were still thinking this over. There were so many factors to this, and one false step could lead to a capture or a city being blown up. I was about to speak but my father was faster.

"We will need a better plan than that if we want to keep Silver safe. I will tell something…. This will last for a max of 2 weeks, get through that then we won't have a problem with the United Teams anymore." He paused before 2 weeks. Seems he knows dates of the team attacks and whatever comes next. I will have to pressure him, maybe not for the info, but where he got it.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Red questioned Giovanni.

Interrogation rule number 1, never ask directly what you want unless it plays a major role in your strategy.

"I will tell you when I tell you what I know."

Great job Red, blew my chance to get some answers right out of the water.

However Red just slumped back in defeat, like he honestly thought he would get answers that way.

I quickly finished what was left of my Burger and left the Food court. Everyone notice me leave. Blue was about to get up to join me but I gave her a glance and she just sat down. I could feel everyone's eyes stalk me until I made a turn around a corner.

The Mall was setting up shop for thanksgiving decorations. I have never liked holidays, sense I just reunited with the only family I have known today, so I never had a purpose for any of them. I got invitations all the time by the others but I always refused. Call me a kill joy, but seeing happy families having a great time and being the tortured loner with the lost family and forced to remember why just doesn't seem like fun to me.

I just walked by in the busy Mall without a glance to any of the shops. I was pondering again. Something was nagging in my mind and the fact my father won't tell me is making me even more desperate for answers.

I wandered the Mall thinking until I heard music. Now you might be thinking it is holiday music but it was actually frontline by Pillar. I never loved music, but I remember listening whenever Gold plays his music way too loud for his Ipod, and if I ever listened to music this would be the kind.

I stopped and listened. Then I walked over the sound of the music. It was by a shop and some teenage boys my age were dancing to the song. They wore Ripped up jeans and wore colorful tee shirts with graffiti messages. Seems like some rebels trying to annoy as many adults as they can.

Then for some odd reason some of them noticed me. I tried to be invisible again, but it was too late.

"Why you stare 'en kid?" Some guy with a bandanna and tanned skin asked me and gave me a shove.

I kept my cool and snickered at them "Chill, I was just listening to the music, ok."

Then the weirdest thing happened. A boy with dreadlocks and a neon yellow shirt with some unreadable words on it asked if I wanted to join them. Bandanna head looked at him in amazement.

"Naw, I'm good." I was about to walk away.

"Why Not?" The deadlocks kid stated.

Well it wasn't like I could solve my mystery right now and that anyone wouldn't care what I was doing so long as I wasn't kidnapped. So I turned around and accepted. Bandanna guy was grumbling while Dreadlocks was looking at me intently. Then they came back to the group and introduced me.

They changed the song and it became Animal I have become by 3 Days Grace. I watched some of them dance. They were doing some pretty strange things. Dreadlocks noticed me watching the others dance "Can you dance, Ginger?"

I just rolled my eyes at the comment. I bet I could dance this way if I wanted to. I noticed different parts of my training in those moves, just out of order and not meant to dislocate an arm. But what made me roll my eyes was the Ginger comment.

"Let's see it then." Some guy in a red cap and black vest challenged.

So I danced a little bit with the song. I could see there mouths drop in awe. I grinned inside and looked at Dreadlocks, "How was that?"

"Dude, where did you learn to do that!" Some kid in baggy shorts asked me. I would have answered him if it was anything other then my training from my kidnapper.

"Where DID you learn that, Silver?" I had a moment of shock at the mention of my name, but then recognized the voice of Ruby behind me. I turned around to see the pokedex holders (with the plus of Giovanni) standing behind me. It was a mix of emotions really.

Ruby was looking at me with admiration.

Gold was giving me a thumb up.

Crystal was shocked, along with Yellow.

Sapphire looked rather hungrily at me.

Platinum didn't show that much emotion.

Green didn't show much emotion either.

Diamond was eating still

Red was thinking about how this was even possible.

Blue knows how it is possible.

Emerald was all hyper.

Pearl was trying some of my moves (empathize on the word Try)

And Giovanni was thinking (What of though, was the big question…).

I walked over to the pokedex holders. My name started to click in the gangs mind and noticed the other 'dex holders. They probably recognized me now.

I walked out of the mall with the other 'dex holders. They wouldn't stop asking me how I learned to dance. I decided to make them squirm (considering it was mostly Gold and Ruby) by staying my silent self.

We headed off to go talk to the professors on our plan. It is simple. Just protect me for two weeks like Giovanni said. Try to stop team movements so they don't pull another "cities will all blow up and everyone will perish unless you come with us" stunt.

Turns out it is way harder then it sounds…

* * *

><p><strong>FOUND YOU! 'tackles Silver'<strong>

**Silver- Sense when did I learn to dance?**

**Sense when I made this fanfic...**

**Silver- Umm... ok...**

**Ok to fill this awkward silence I will say I do not own pokemon blabidy blah and all of that stuff. Review pwease. It is my dream to get reviews for this story...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Now for a plot twist!**

**Silver- What plot twist?**

**We just break the laws of science...**

**Silver- We?**

**You know what I mean, you read ahead!**

**Silver- So?...**

**Why are you asking irrelevent question then?**

**Silver- To make you feel how I feel...**

**Anyways Read on and find out about the plot twist! You would never see it comeing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**A few days later in New bark town…**

Gold insisted I stayed at his house next. I was going from house to house (at random times of course) to try to avoid the united teams.

Yellow at the moment was researching the new team in Unova, Team Plasma. She doesn't know if they are part of it yet (If not it seems Sird would convince them soon).

I arrived at the door of Gold's house. I knocked on the door and Gold ushered me in.

"Beginning to think you wouldn't make it Silv." Gold locked the door and led me to the dining room.

Did I tell you I hate going from safe house to safe house like in witness protection? It can be annoying, especially if you have to stay at Gold's house for 2 days….

Gold's mom, Patricia, walked out from out of the kitchen. "Gold is this your friend?"

"Yes Mom, this is Silver."

"Do you have any bags Silver?" She noticed I didn't have any bags.

"I do, want me to go get them?" I walked outside when she said sure.

I sent out my red gyrados. It lowered his mighty head where I can reach up into some reversed scales underneath his chin.

Most trainers don't know it when they give gyrados's items, but you are supposed to put the item in these reversed scales. The reversed scales are basically pockets that are big enough to put a suit case in.

I pulled out my bag. I don't have that many things but I have too much to just put in my pockets so I put them in the reversed scales.

I returned the gyrados to his pokeball, and headed inside with the bag.

Gold's mom has obviously never seen a red gyrados before.

"Um, you can take that to the guest room, dear…. Uh how many days are you staying" She sort of looked awkward around me. She probably has never seen a kid like me before either.

"I should only be staying for 2 days. Thanks for letting me stay here." Gold probably never told her my reason for staying here.

Gold and I walked into the guest room. It was what I expected, just a room with a twin sized bed with a dresser, cozy and ok with me. It would have been better though if Gold didn't go and jump onto the bed though…

"So Silver, what do yah want to do? And "nothing" is not an answer!" Gold finished quickly.

Man, now I have no answer. I stood there silent until Gold spoke.

"Ok we will go battle." He sighed.

"Sense when did you ever make my decisions?" I tried to get out of doing the battle.

"Well you weren't saying anything, so I decided for both of us! Now come on!" He grabbed my jacket collar and dragged me outside. His mom in the kitchen didn't look up once, even though I was kicking her son to a pulp.

I don't know how he was still standing after the beating I just gave him, or how he was able to still pull me out the door, but he got me out side.

And I was going to walk away but Gold sent out his team and blocked my path.

"You really want to lose again don't you?" I sent out my team.

Sure I probably could have escaped up the trees but it wasn't worth the energy. Besides Blue made me promise her that I would stay close to the other pokedex holder I would be staying with at each safe house.

"Who said I would be the loser today?" Gold gave an arrogant smirk.

"I did, a few moments ago actually. Do you have short term memory lose or something? Weavile blizzard on Sintaro and Togataro."

My Weavile ran up and unleashed a blizzard on his sunflower and flying pokemon. They took heavy damage, but didn't faint yet.

"Unfair Silver!"

"All is fair in war, Gold. I thought you knew this already?"

"Well then! Explotaro Use Flame Wheel on Weavile! Quick!"

The Fire pokemon ran forward and bundled into a ball and covered itself in flames.

"Gyrados Hydro Pump before he hits Weavile!" I shouted after Gold announced his attack.

The giant water serpent shot a blast of water at the wheel of fire. The Explosion pokemon was knocked off course and extinguished for the moment. However he was getting up and running towards Weavile.

"Use Slash Weavile!"

The tiny black form of my Weavile was running to the massive form of the typlosion, it looked like suicide going up against the massive beast. But I trusted my Wevile.

"Use Headbutt Explotaro!" Gold commanded his pokemon.

They were coming at each other. 10 feet. 5 feet. 3 feet. 2. Then Weavile ducked down and curled onto his back. Explotaro ran right over Weavile, missing his target. Then Wevile slashed at his underside. Explotaro ran a few steps and stopped struggling to stand. He eventually gave up and fainted.

Now most of you readers are probably thinking how brutal I am and that I am a monster, but truth be told these battles can get really ugly.

Gold withdrew his Typlosion and snarled at me.

"Ok Silver lets see you beat my Ataro! Double hit on Weavile!" His monkey pokemon came up behind Weavile ready to strike.

But I always have a trick up my sleeve.

"Forward roll followed by Blizzard."

My black weasel pokemon jumped as far forward as he can and then did a part summersault and sideways roll so he came landed on all fours facing the monkey that tried to assault him. He then dashed forward and did a close range blizzard. Ataro was launched backwards, but was still standing.

Weavile and I were quite content on the situation, which is why we didn't see something use Low kick on Weavile. Weavile was badly injured, and looked behind it to find Gold's Utaro ready to kick again.

"Honchkrow Help out Weavile!" The bird swooped down and grabbed the Weavile before the next attack.

Then I turned to Gold. "I didn't here you give an order Gold."

He gave a grin "I whispered his orders to him while he was still over here."

I was impressed. "Well played, but it ends here. Team Formation."

Honchkrow and Weavile landed on top of gyrados's head. The gyrados lowered down until he was level with Feraligator and Kingdra. Green's Rhyperior (I am borrowing it until I get Ursaring back. Speaking of which I should ask my dad for him back next chance I get.) ran out farther in front of us.

Gold and his team stood there like sitting ducks trying to make sense of my attack.

"Release the team attack!"

My Gyrados and Kingdra unleashed Hydro pump while Feraligator unleashed Hydro cannon. However after a second from release Wevile used Blizzard and froze the water moves. Then Rhyperior used Brick break and shattered the ice.

Gold noticed what was happening and ordered his team to dodge the attack, but my Honchkrow used whirlwind and directed the already fast moving ice shards to Gold's team. Gold's team was bombarded by thin ice shards that shredded them.

Gold's entire team fainted. He just stood there mouth agape.

And I noticed some town folk were standing by watching the battle. They looked identical to Gold, expression wise (If they actually looked identical to Gold that would just be plain creepy).

Then the out lookers were whispering among themselves. Gold then came to his senses and returned his team. "That was a good battle Silver." He choked out.

"Never under estimate me Gold." I walked over to him.

He rolled his eyes "Let's just get to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon."

So we wandered out of new bark town and headed to the closest center in Cherry grove. We decided to grab something to eat when we encountered a hyper active old man who apparently had one too many cups of coffee. We evaded him successfully. Apparently Gold knows him. Weird…

Then the world turned upside down.

Blue, Green, Crystal, Yellow, Emerald, and Platinum came flying in. They all tried to talk at once. All I was able to catch was "Why did you leave the house, we barley found you" and "They are coming, we need to get you someplace safe!"

Eventually someone got tired of the slur of speech and yelled "SHUT UP!" chances it was either Gold or me. Who knows?

So Yellow explained what is going on.

"You know the united teams; well they went mobile about an hour ago. They are coming with an army this minute! We tried to find you but you weren't at the safe house and we only found you from a passer by. We need to go now!" Her speech was jittery and a bit shaky as she was compiling her thoughts.

It registered in our minds and we released our flying type pokemon. We were about to take off when we look up to find a hover craft.

"We can't escape through air." Blue grumbled.

"To the ocean! We escape by sea! Even if they have ships Silver could take them out with that ice move thingy!" Gold flew on his badly Injured Togataro to the beach. All of us followed suit sense we noticed there was an army on the road and grunts in the forest.

I had a feeling it was a trap. They were herding us to the ocean. It would be no surprise if Sird was there.

I flew next to Green and asked him "Where are the others?"

"They were farther away. Blue, Yellow, and I were at Yellows house and Crystal, Emerald, and Platinum were in Pallet town with the professor. The others will be here soon." He then sped off and I followed suit.

We made it to the beach. Everyone landed but then was attacked by all sorts of grunts. We fended them off and then got on our Water types and surfed out of the shore.

Then Sird came with hundreds of electric pokemon. They surrounded the beach and were about to electrocute the water. We barely lifted into the air before the entire ocean was streaked with lightning.

Then Skaromy swarmed us. Yellow tried to fend them off with Chuchu, but numbers over whelmed them.

"Silver all you need to do is come over here and all of this will stop!" Sird yelled from the beach.

Her voice fuelled my anger. I sent out Weavile into the air. "USE ICE SHARD FOLLOWED BY FAINT ATTACK! GET ON A SCAROMY'S BACK!"

Weavile Unleashed the Ice shard and then jumped from shard to shard clocked by the darkness of the faint attack and jumped on the back of one of the Skaromy. Then I yelled "BLIZZARD!"

Weavile unleashed the blizzard and it surrounded the flock of metal birds.

I returned Weavile before he fell into the ocean with the birds.

Yellow used her Healer abilities and healed Chuchu and most of Gold's team before she fell asleep. Her power drains her and reduces her to get sleepy at the worst of moments.

I was about to fly away when I felt something cold in my back. It was a knife. Sird's knife to be exact.

"Come with us now Silver." She threatened maliciously. She was floating on her Starmie.

"Drop dead." I said back. Well actually it was a code to Honchkrow to drop me.

I was plummeting into the ocean. I straitened into a dive. I could hear screams and gasps.

The chilling cold surrounded me. I flashed back into some memories with the mask of ice. This fuelled me with burning anger, enough to heat the water of the ocean.

I sent out red gyrados below me. He looked up at me with giant eyes and then he swam upwards rapidly. I grabbed onto one of his 3 head spikes as we blasted into the air.

"FIRE BLAST!" I commanded. The Sea dragon unleashed the fire at Sird.

Sird was prepared. She sent out her Bannette to counter the attack with shadow ball, and then launched another shadow ball at gyrados.

"CORKSCREW AROUND IT GYRADOS! THEN CRUNCH!"

The serpent curled around to avoid the Shadow ball then bite the puppet.

However something else hit me.

It was Sird's Persian using Sucker punch on me. It knocked me off of the red sea dragons head. I reached for Honchkrow but I felt nothing. He wasn't in my belt. None of my pokeball's was. The cat must have used thief.

Then I felt something catch me. It was a dragonite. Then I heard an old woman give commands from his back.

I also saw the other pokedex holders and Giovanni join the fight along with some new kids.

Then the old woman spoke to me "You ok Silver? I am Brinca, your trainer." I remember Gold talking about this woman. She taught the ultimate move skills to everyone (Except me, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. We learned by ourselves)

But all I could say was "My trainer?"

"Someone has to teach you how to use your powers before the battle."

"What battle? What powers." I felt weak in my arms where the dragonite was holding me.

She just looked over to Giovanni and said "You didn't tell him yet?"

"Not yet. Not until the time is right." He responded back.

"Now seems like a great time." I added.

"No it is not Silver." They both said in union.

What could they not want me to know? Something bad though.

Then some Skaromy attacked and the dragonite could not hold me anymore. I dropped like a rock into the ocean. I swam to shore. The new kids got rid of the grunts and pokemon. I felt useless as I laid down, but I was so tired and so cold. I fought worse but for some reason I felt my energy drain away.

Then I heard the earth moan. I opened my eyes and sat up right. Then something scraped my back. I jumped to my feet. Crystal screamed and Sird, Brinca, and Giovanni were heading to my attacker.

My attacker, yeah it was strange. It was a tentacle of darkness basically coming from the earth. And there were dozens of them surrounding me.

One to my right lunged at me. I jumped to avoid it, but one behind me hit me square in the back. I dropped to hands and knees, blood dripping from my mouth.

The black tentacles pulled back like a snake watching to see if its prey would move. They were all around me.

I got up onto my feet. They stopped moving.

I closed my eyes. The wound on my back throbbed and was bleeding, but I had worse problems at the moment. I listened for a hiss of movement. It came all round me.

Some one yelled jump. I don't know who, and it would probably be better to duck, but I listened to the command anyways.

I saw a flash of white in my mind and felt a gentle hand in mine. It was warm and comforting and it seemed to bring me higher. It was…nice…

A woman's voice urged me to open my eyes. The voice was so kind and familiar.

But when I opened up my eyes I found the laws of science were broken.

The voice actually did bring me higher into the air.

And there was something on my back now that I could move. I look over and find a pair of Silver wings (oh joy)….

* * *

><p><strong>Silver- Why do I have wings again?<strong>

**They are part of your powers you will learn more about through out the story... The others will help you learn to control them!**

**Silver- Others?...**

**You will also learn about them in future chapters!**

**Silver- Why do I bother asking anyone questions anymore, all I get are riddles...**

**By the end of the story you will know everything! I promise!**

**Silver- I have to wait to the end? How long is that?...**

**Not sure yet, but it will be a long time...**

**Silver- Of course it is...**

**Anyways you guys already know I did not create pokemon or the manga otherwise Silver will get his own little mini story off to the side of the manga and Sarah would be part of the manga!**

**And Reviews are always nice. Make my day and give me a review!**

**Silver- Why do authors always beg for reviews?...**

**Because we want to know what others think of our stories thats why! Now SHUSHY!**

**Silver- Did you just say Shushy?...**

**Whats it to yah?**

**Silver- 'sigh' never mind...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6! However, before we get to the chapter I would like to thank Areo-Dragon's-Sky and LegendaryPokemonMew for giving me the time of day and reviewing! Virtual Hugs to you guys!**

**And Sorry if there is some Grammer errors, I am not that good at checking for that... But I hope you enjoy the story anyways!**

**Silver- Or you could comment and ask why she has to torture me...**

**Shut Up! Now here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Cherry grove beach….**

I close my eyes for a second and now I have wings. Then when I say "What the?" they disappear. And the black tentacles are now shooting up to attack me. Now I just have one question…. What is going on!

As soon as my heart starts to race the wings re appear and I decide to use them. Only problem… I don't know how….

All I could do was glide and pathetically flap. God I felt like an idiot right now.

So I stood… glided, maybe floated… my ground…or air. You know what I give up! I decided to just stay there and do what I did best, fight with my fist and feet.

Then my dad was by my side on Crobat. So I decide to vent my frustration on him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED BY A BLACK SQUID FROM THE CENTER OF THE EARTH! WHY AM I PART AVIAN!"

He just gave a small shake of his head and said, "Well when we get out of this I will explain, but right now you need to learn how to fly."

Then one of the tentacle things tried stabbing at one of my wings. Then another, and another... I just quickly bent my wings listening to Giovanni giving my quick tips as he tried to ward off the black attackers. Everyone else was fighting to black masses, even Sird and the united team members.

During my time dodging the tentacles, I got a bad feeling. Not the one I had while battling the shadows (It seems the tentacles are actually just black energy, but they sure hurt when the hit you), but like someone or something is right behind you. So I turned around. I wish I didn't

It was a shadow thing again but this was way bigger. It had 4 legs and had an animals head, a long muzzle and canines that curled down and back up and forward again. It had no eyes, and its ears were tall and pointed like a mightyena. It had a bushy tail like a mightyena too. It had legs that where scaly and mane of matted hair going down its back. The beast was covered in scars. It just had this aura of evil admit from it and it looked like it was ready to eat me. Just great…

It lunged towards me (did I mention it was 20 feet tall?).

Luckily from dad's tips I knew to fold in my wings and just drop to the ground.

I spread my wings (still getting used to the idea of having wings) and glided along the ground. Now the smaller tentacles were shooting at me. I immediately swoop upwards (god now I am starting to sound like a bird) to avoid a tentacle.

Ruby was fighting along side Sapphire on the beach trying to return the tentacles to earth. The new kids were standing next to them doing the same.

Then the monster shadow guy came back into my vision. It of course was charging at me. Sucks for me…

I instantly started to evade it. Gold flew by and had Ataro use swift on the shadow creature, but to no avail to stop it in its hunt for me.

I honestly had no idea on what to do right now. This thing seems impossible, the tentacles won't stop coming and I can't fly forever. In fact I could feel the wings slowly disappearing. How the heck do these things work anyways!

So I decided to do simple evasions. When it came at me I would drop, corkscrew (look I am a pro already! Remind me to thank dad later), and fly behind it.

After what seems like an eternity of evading shadows (I am deciding to call them that for now. Don't worry I will come up with something cooler if I live) I began to weaken. The wings were fading, I urged them to re appear and they glowed a little brighter but then started fading again. And so was my will.

We have been at this for hours. News crews were everywhere covering the phenomenon (I wonder what they are saying about the red haired, silver winged kid?).

Everyone was about to drop. We have never had to endure this much. This is an endless battle. Well at least I can die knowing what Sird meant by a stronger enemy…

The wings gave way and disappeared and I fell. I waited to be eaten by the lizard-dog ugly thing or impaled by a tentacle. I saw Weavile release my team and try to fight but I know we lost. I know Honchkrow would never reach me before my death (if it came by the beast, tentacle, or just going splat on the beach, whichever came first). I heard bird screeches and screams.

Then I saw a flash of gold and orange. Whatever it was it caught me before anything happened to me (which would be milliseconds in reaction time, almost impossible). I rolled onto my stomach to get a hold on the bird.

It turns out it was a unique pidgeot. It was oddly colored and had burn scars all over it. Its left eye is gone and some feathers that have regrown were white.

We turned to face the shadow beast thing and its gang of tentacles. I thought they would be trying to eat me. Instead they just stood there and growled backing away. Seems they don't like scarred oddly colored pidgeots (Maybe they taste bad to mythical shadow monsters).

Then I heard a voice in my head whispering. I could barely hear her but she said stuff like "I am coming back" and "I have missed you so much" and more reassuring "I am here to help".

Help, something we all needed at the moment.

The 20 foot dog lizard thing was staring at me (weirdly because he was doing this without any eyes…) and then looked at something behind me before sinking into the earth. The tentacles followed.

I looked over to my side. I noticed everyone was beside me. This might be the reason the beast has retreated, but I highly doubted it.

So I look behind me and was blinded by the light shining (you know dramatic like).

Oh. My. Arceus…. It was Arceus…. And some lady dressed in feathers standing next to it. And my team was standing next to her.

The pidgeot noticed, gave a squawk, and landed in front of them. I instinctively got off the bird.

Arceus gave me a nod and started to disappear into mist. I haven't seen him since the attack by team Rocket a few months back.

Then the woman drew my attention. She gave me a smile and placed her hand on my cheek and said "It has been a long time hasn't it." Her voice was familiar and gave me comfort.

This lady had long ruby hair that went past her shoulders, with light blue eyes like ice. She was about as tall as me and looked like she was in her mid 40's.

Then I heard someone cry out "SARAH!" and land beside me.

It was Giovanni, and he was in major shock. His eyes were blasted open and was just staring at the red haired woman.

Then she cried "GIOVANNI!" and jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

Now I know why she seems familiar….

"Silver this is Sarah." He looked at me. Sarah turned to look at me. "She is your mother."

Blue, who was standing next to me (during the entire ruckus she flew down next to me, everyone else landed too) put her hand over her mouth in shock. Every pokedex holder it seems was shocked as well.

However Brinca and Sird were just giving each other glances. They knew this was going to happen. I expect Sird to dash away when she notices me glaring at her, but she just stood there.

"Don't look at me like that Silver…" She was tired and didn't put much effort in her tone. "We are on the same team now."

And everyone heard as well because they stopped looking at my mom and glared at Sird.

Then a kid with short navy blue hair and glasses said, "Sense when!"

"Hey! That was my line!" Gold yelled at the new kid.

"If any of you decide to start fighting I will make sure to kill you and mount you on my wall and beat you each spring to get the dust out…" Guess who said that? Come on guess!

So Gold and that other kid shut up. Then Brinca decided to speak.

"The united teams are our allies now. We can not do this alone and Sird is willing to help."

"SENSE WHEN HAS SIRD EVER HELPED US!" Crystal yelled.

"When I helped you fight the 'cursed'. They were after Silver not me so I could have easily left you to all die." Sird mentioned.

All glared, but none responded. We all knew she was right, but nothing said we had to trust her.

"Sorry but we can manage." Red broke the silence.

"No you can't, you ignorant imbecile! Those were the weakest ones and you almost lost Silver!" Sird stated harshly.

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't try to hunt down Silver!" Red accused.

"Just shut up! Both of you!" I yelled at them. "Brinca says she is our ally, then she is our ally!" Sird relaxed a little. "But Sird…" She tensed when I addressed her "We will keep an eye on you, remember that." Then I flew off on Honchkrow. Everyone followed me into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a short chapter but that is ok.<strong>

**Silver- Why on earth would Sird ever help us!**

**Because there is about to be an apocolpse and the only way to stop it is to help you...**

**Silver- Why do I even bother to ask you anything...**

**Anyways You probably already know I own none of the charachters (except Sarah) or pokemon, I just made the plot and the writing...**

**And Review! I want to know if I am doing good or not and know that people are reading my story! Plus you get a virtual hug from Silver!**

**Silver- No they won't...**

**Party pooper!...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers. You guys already know the drill, now here is Chapter 7!**

**Sorry if Silver seems out of character in this chapter, I just needed to put the race.**

**Silver- No you didn't...**

**Quiet! Now here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**The sky just above Cherry Grove…**

We all flew in Silence.

To sum up the last few hours in a paragraph, I was first attacked by almost every evil person we knew, and then I was attacked by black matter that Brinca, Sird, Giovanni, and Sarah call 'The cursed'. The 'cursed' really wanted to kill me, and so apparently I get Silver wings that appear and disappear to run away from it. Brinca comes and says she is my new teacher. I nearly die but Arceus and my mom (Sarah) scare it away. And then Sird the leader of all of the evil organizations (excluding team plasma) says she and the teams are our allies now.

Messed up, I know… At least I will finally be getting answers now.

I start to glide down, when something huge attacked me. Instinct told Honchkrow to turn around and for me to lash out. I hit Brinca's dragonite.

"What was that for…?"

"We have to go someplace secluded." She said with no emotion.

Everyone rose back into the air. I did the same.

"So where do we go?" I asked her bitterly.

She actually stopped to think. I honestly didn't expect her silence.

Then my mom had an idea, "We can go back to the house. It is isolated in the forest and we would be able to rest there."

Giovanni and Bianca beamed at the idea. Wait? Has Brinca been to the house before? Made me feel a little awkward…

So we all flew towards Viridian.

You know I was starting to get excited. I was actually going to see my house. I have always imagined it was a nice two story house with a modest yard and a pretty garden. The forest would be behind it. Sort of like Blues house.

Then I got anxious and decided to urge Honchkrow faster. I heard a giggle behind me. I look over to see Sarah and Blue.

"Excited are we, Silver?" Blue said with an innocent giggle.

"Your wings are starting to show, Son." My mom pointed out.

I could feel them start to appear. They must appear whenever I get excited and my heart races.

"Race you two." I quickly said before I sped off. Mom and her pidgeot (the oddly colored, scarred one that saved me) sped behind me, keeping up. However Blues Jiggily was not so fast.

Soon everyone was speeding right behind us. Blue had to switch to her blastiose to keep up though. The pidgeot was catching up so I decided to practice flying (I was actually picking it up pretty well). I withdrew Honchkrow and dropped.

I heart was racing and I could feel the wings become stronger. I gave a flap and was speeding off.

Now after having a little chat with Brinca a few moments ago, she told me a little more about the wings (she didn't want to tell me but I persuaded her telling it was for my protection and her duty as my "teacher"). Seems they are supposed to be the fastest in the world. I was about to test this theory.

I focused like Bianca told me to do. I was probably going 60 mph now (maybe more…).

"So you wanna play it that way Silver! Fine by me!" My mom yelled. She was now shifting down from her sitting position to just holding onto the birds wings with her hands. The bird began to pick up speed.

Well I was racing her. So I tried to go faster.

Then I got sprayed by a water gun.

"GOLD!" I heard Crystal yell from behind me. Seems Gold brought out his mantine, too.

"It's a race isn't it? And besides super serious gal there are no rules!" He decided to use water gun again on me. Must be revenge for beating his ass at the battle.

So I loop up so I was flying upside down, heading towards Gold. Then I grab his hat and bag before he could react. Then I glide forward again.

"Spray me again you will not only ruin your things, but I will drop them in the forest too." I threatened. He growled at me but then I flew back into the race home.

I could see Brinca sigh and grumble a bit. Giovanni smiled. Sarah was trying to stay ahead. Sird was just watching though.

What could that woman be thinking of now? I will pressure her later; right now I have to win the race (wait why am I acting so childish right now?).

Currently Sarah and Green were in the lead. Blue was right behind them. Then I come up from below them. Green looks off the back of his charizard and sees me. Blue encourages me faster.

I flew up and cut the leaders off.

"Silver I thought I told you never to cut in front of people, it is just mean!" Sarah yelled from behind me.

I ignored her as we flew over the city and into the forest. For the hell of it I decided to fly through the trees and not above them.

I used my quick instincts and reflexes to evade trees going as fast as I could. The stray twigs battered at me and one scrapped my cheek causing a trickle of blood to fall off my cheek and into the forest.

It seems anyone who had a smaller flying type pokemon decided to fly in the forest as well. Giovanni and Sarah were catching up, along with Yellow (who knows the forest way better then me).

I speed up and soon find myself in a small clearing. I can see a house in the middle of it. It was a little bigger then I imagined, but it was very similar to my idea. Sense I see no other clearings (except this huge one farther in, but I assume it is for lumber) I start to fly down to the house.

"SILVER! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" My mom yelled from above. She stopped racing but was circling from above.

"Isn't this the house?" I flew up to ask her without yelling (I only yell when I have to, I think it is annoying… Gold doesn't think this however though)

"Uh, no. Look that way." She pointed to the big clearing.

"How many houses are there, I thought we were trying to be secluded?" If it wasn't for lumber there had to be a whole entire town that could fit in that clearing.

Everyone finally caught up to the group. Now we are all confused except the adults (the kanto 'dex holders don't count).

Giovanni was hovering next to Blue and the new kid with a base ball cap and a hyper active attitude. He answered my question "Just ours, come on." He and Sarah flew towards the clearing.

I gave a quick glance to Blue (She is now using Jiggily. She had to keep switching her pokemon). She was wide eyed at Giovanni's response.

Only one house for that big clearing? I thought they had to be joking, but followed them none the less.

By this point I felt my heart slow down, and then my wings fade (still confused about how I can have wings, the adults have some explaining...) so I sent out Honchkrow for this last length to home.

Home… something I have never had for 14 years. Blue found hers about 2 to 3 years ago. She actually had normal parents and a normal house. She even has a baby sister. I have found out my father was a crazy mob leader right after she found her parents. And now my mom comes out of thin air with the god pokemon. And I have magical wings. And my house is… Oh. My. God…

I was flying over what was a mansion. Everyone gasped at once. Even the newbie's and Platina (Which is saying a lot. She is filthy RICH! You should go see her house some time…) were shocked.

Not a single word was exchanged between the pokedex holders.

Giovanni and Sarah flew back up to the group of the kids. Brinca and Sird continued down to the gate at the front of the house.

Here I will TRY to describe the house. Well let's start at the insanely long drive that leads to a gate and to a stone house that was like 10 stories tall and who knows how many rooms are on each floor. It had a small valley for its backyard and led to the viridian forest (and another huge clearing but this one was lifeless and full of ash. It sent a shiver of remembrance and terror down my back. I didn't like it.). I would have to get ask for precise measurements, but lets just say it would make the pentagon feel pathetically small. I know that description sucks, but I am still in shock from recent events…

My parents looked at me. "Welcome home Silver." Both had small sweet smiles. I recovered from my shock and gave them a small smile in return… Small, barely noticeable… but I am not denying the fact that I smiled.

Tease me later Gold ok, this is MY moment…

So we all land in front of the house… mansion… building thing… I still have no idea on how it was classified.

Some girl gardeners looked at us and went into the house, half walking- half jogging.

The door was open and Brinca and Sird were already inside while an older woman was standing at the door looking at Giovanni.

"Welcome home Mr. Giovanni." She gave a curt nod.

"Brenda, it has been a long time." He was talking to what seems like the house caretaker.

I can sense movement behind me. It seems my mom is trying to hide; only she is getting closer to the door. I can't understand humans sometimes…

Then I focused on what Brenda said next "It has been 3 years, Giovanni… A long time for someone to be away from home, what were you doing with Team Roc…" She looked at the group behind him. I knew what she was thinking, that we don't know and why he is bringing so many kids with him.

He just said "I did not spend ALL my time on the Team, but it is a long story and I would rather not talk about it…"

I gave him a glare. He just said "Oh don't give me that look Silver!"

Brenda's eyes widened in shock and whatever Sarah had planned she decided to do it now…

"HEY BRENDA! LONG TIME, NO SEE!" She jumped out from behind Pearl and gave the caretaker a hug. I have no idea how that could surprise someone, but poor Brenda was about to have a heart attack.

"H-how is this e-even p-possible?" She was freaking out even after mom let the old caretaker go. I guess moms surprise was too much for the caretaker, but surely it was possible for my mom to be at the front door…right?...

Dad just sighed, "Long story that I will tell you later. And these people will be staying with us for some time so get the guest rooms prepped."

Brenda gave a nod, and waved two girls we saw in the garden when we landed over. She told them to get the other maids to help prep the rooms. Then all three turned to Sarah and me, "Welcome home Mistress Sarah and Master Silver."

I guess I blushed a little at being called master because the two young girls gave a giggle, and Brenda ushered them away.

My parents discussed some details over with Brenda, before she left inside.

Sarah asked anyone if they wanted to go inside. It was about half and half. Gold, Blue, Red, Yellow, Sapphire, the two new boys, Green, Sarah, and I stayed outside. You are probably surprised that I didn't head inside my house for the first time in 14 years, but I needed some fresh air to sooth the stress of the day.

Everyone stood there silent except Gold, Sarah, and Sapphire.

"SOOOO, Silvers mom, you are rich!" Gold said.

"Not giving you money Gold…" Sarah replied.

"Awe, come on! I am Silver's best buddy!" Gold complained.

"No Blue is Silvers best friend, Right Silver!" I gave my mom a nod in reply.

"Blue does not count! She is more like a sister!" Gold yelled.

"Hey Silvers mom! Do you know where the best place to do field work is and train is?" Sapphire cut in rudely, but my mom probably thanked her silently.

"I was talking!" Gold said.

My mom and I both said "No, you weren't" We look at each other and she smiled at me.

Gold was fuming but I never cared, I am his rival.

My mom faced Sapphire and answered "field work would probably be Silver Lake, but the ash forest is interesting too. To train would be inside of the house." This confused many (Not me though, probably a stadium inside of that house it is so big. My dad probably needed one to train as gym leader).

"And do you have any cute young boys working for you, around my age?" Sapphire asked.

This question confused everyone…

Sapphire sighed and said "I am trying to make Ruby remember telling me he liked me, which he supposedly "forgot" so I want to make him jealous…" She air quoted "Forgot".

"Talk to Brenda, she would know." My mom answered the question with a sweat drop coming down the side of her face.

So then Sapphire left inside. Soon later the newbie's and Yellow left inside and Giovanni came outside with Sird and Brinca (who were talking to each other. Wonder what they have planned…) and they pulled Sarah away from the group. And now that Gold can't annoy me by talking to mom, he decided to get me agitated by annoying Blue.

"Sooo, I here you like someone…" He was rocking on his heels. Blue blushed and faced him.

I knew it was Green, a very long time ago. It always gets me though. I plan my revenge for Gold in my head…

"Why should you care Gold?" She eventually calmed her demeanor and lost the little blush and crossed her arms over her chest.

"'Cause I am just want to learn everything. All my teachers say I am interested in everything." He was being very annoying right now. Maybe I could punch him right now? But then I would get in trouble with my parents the first day I get home. So I decide to stick with my plan with snake in his bed and glue his mouth shut when he is sleeping…

"Like I would ever tell you. Give me one good reason Gold." Blue turned away.

"Because I am a good kisser…" Then he grabbed Blue and kissed her. She then kicked him where it counts.

Green and Red held Blue back, while my parents held me back. I was Struggling to get out of there grasp. Blue was shooting curses at Gold. Gold however was on his knees in pain. Blue got him good…

Brinca came in between my sight and Gold. "Silver if you would stop yowling I will tell you a little more about you powers…"

I stopped struggling as soon as Blue did (About 6 seconds after Bianca said she would tell me about my powers).

The people outside stood in a circle around Brinca. They were silent until she was clearing her throat. Then she was bombarded by questions (not necessarily in this order though…)

"What is Silvers powers exactly?"

"What were those shadow things that wanted to eat Silver?"

"Why does Silver get cool powers?" (This was Gold if you were wondering.)

"How are we supposed to fight this battle?"

"SHUT UP!" Brinca screamed at the 'dex holders. "Look I can't answer all of those questions yet. The shadow things are called the 'cursed' Blue, and you will learn about them in training."

"Training?" Red and Green said simultaneously.

"Yes, all of you will have a part in the war and need proper training. I will explain training over dinner tonight."

"War!" most everyone was shocked.

"Yes, now let me explain Silver's powers before you all go brain dead on me!" She was getting VERY agitated.

Thankfully no one spoke or we would have had one mess to clean up (and a body to dump). So Brinca sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a necklace.

It was silver and had a cross pendant encrusted with Jewels. There was an Opal at the top point, Cats-eye on the bottom, Garnet to the Left, a Moon stone to the right, and a small Aquamarine in the middle surrounded by Silver that had weird designs on it.

Bianca handed me the pendant. The cross was the size of my palm, yet lighter then I thought it would be. But all I could do was stare at it puzzled.

"It will help you control your powers." I looked up to Bianca still confused.

"Well, put it on." Bianca was looking emotionless at me. She was dead serious.

I slip the necklace over my head and pull my long hair out from under it in the back. I give her a glare of "Happy?" at her. She just continued to look into my eyes.

"This will help focus your powers," She pointed at the opal at the top point of the cross, "You have already learned of you power of wind, you get wings whenever your heart races."

She then pointed at the brown cats-eye "You will also get a power of earth," she pointed to the moon stone "Ice," and finally at the garnet "and fire."

She then pointed to the center of the cross (It was sort of awkward because I am wearing the cross and so she was pointing at me multiple times). "This is your strongest power, it will be water." Then she just sat back quietly.

We were all silently staring at her. Wasn't there more to it? Like what are the powers and what does this mean? How are they supposed to work?

Gold just said rather rudely, "That is it? Come on there has GOT to be more." Yeah I was thinking just that, but I would have said it nicer, or rather in monotone…

"He has to figure that out by himself. But I did forget something…" She cleared her throat again, "All of you need training so I will introduce your teachers to you. They will teach all of the pokedex holders together unless they are teaching Silver one on one about one of his powers. There are 4 of us."

We all waited for her answer. She must have thought we would have guessed. I had an idea of who (notice 4 adults are with us right now excluding work staff at my house).

She then stated the names when she noticed we would stay silent. "Sarah will be one and will teach Silver more about Wind, Giovanni is another and will teach Earth to Silver, I will teach Fire to Silver, and Sird will teach Ice…"

Sird cut in "Sorry Brinca, but I would rather be an assistant in the teachings of ice to Silver. I know someone who would be a better teacher to Silver at Ice."

Huh? This is a twist.

"Uh, sure Sird. But who is the new teacher?" Brinca was rather confused and shocked. Everyone else was too (I don't blame them).

Sird just looked out into the forest as we saw a man in a wheel chair move towards us.

No… It can't be! He was stuck in time! He IS stuck in time! Right? Please… don't let it be him…

We all watched him come into view. The sun was setting painting everything gold and red. He stopped next to Sird.

"Hello Silver…" Said Pryce…

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHH!<strong>

**Silver- You just HAD to add Pryce to this already messed up fanfic!**

**...Yep...**

**Silver- You are a cruel sick person...**

**...Yep... I am a cruel sick person who owns nothing in this story but Sarah and the plot...**

**Silver- 'facepalm'**

**This cruel sick person wants YOU to send me a review! It might just save Silvers life!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! It is the longest yet, even longer then the prolouge! **

**Anyways this chapter is more of a random mess and a bit confusing, but it is funny as HECK!**

**No comment Silver? Oh well on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Viridian forest, Giovanni's residence…**

I was fighting against the strong arms of my father who was holding me back. My mom tried to help my father but I was in a killing frenzy.

I was going to kill that man in the wheel chair!

Now you may think 'aw but he is just a sweet old man in a wheel chair, why do you have to hate him?', But that man ruined my life. Along with Blue and Gold life!

Blue was being held back by Red and Green while Bianca and Sird had to hold Gold back.

I was yowling at Pryce with great creativity (If I repeated what I just said, this story will be banned for foul language and inappropriate gestures…)

"SILVER! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" My dad was yelling at me.

"THAT MAN RUINED MY LIFE ALONG WITH BLUE'S!" I was fighting the strength of their arms.

"You mean… this is the man that kidnapped you?..." Giovanni looked at Pryce then to me.

My mom looked at Giovanni, "Don't you dare…"

She didn't get to finish when I felt my dad let go of me. My mom was not strong enough to resist the power of my rage. I went speeding over to the mask of ice (he wasn't wearing that god awful mask now though).

But first I tripped over Red, so then Blue could help me. She gave me a nod of thanks and we went hunting.

Pryce was smart and started to fly off on delibird, but we sent out our pokemon. I tried to make the wings appear, but all I felt was murderous rage.

So Blue and I chased the man that had kidnapped us, tortured us in more ways then one, and almost destroyed Johto for his own single cause (to reunite his lapras with his parents. A good cause, but too many casualties and hurt to be something good anymore... Sort of like my dad and team Rocket, a good cause, but too much pain). I had blood lust on my mind.

When he was lost in time I always had this regret of never getting a chance to kill him myself and throwing his lifeless body into the lake of rage, where he once tried to kill me and Gold.

People below where screaming for us to stop (except Gold who encouraged us to rip him to shreds… Gladly, Gold, old buddy!). The ruckus was heard by Brenda and Platina, who were probably close to the front of the house, and they came out to see me and Blue attempt murder.

I could see from below mom and dad where fighting, probably for letting me go to kill Pryce.

Pryce was evading our attacks. Blue could only charge on Blasty, so she had to be creative using Blasty and Jiggily to attack. So while she kept him busy I flew over him and swooped down. I let go of Honchkrow's leg and attempted to jump on Pryce.

But for some reason there were claws on my fingers. I pushed the thought to the side for a moment. Right now I had to get on Delibird and kill Pryce.

Something wrapped around my waist and pulls me down. Instinct tells me it was the 'cursed' but it was only Red's Saur. I was shocked for a second then got REALLY pissed.

Blue was captured by Saur's vine whip too. We both were struggling.

We were brought down to the ground, but our feet didn't touch the ground. Apparently Gold got the same treatment too.

Pryce landed and Sird let him into the house. I was screaming for him to come out and face punishment.

"Silver calm down! It is no use. And besides you should be glad. You discovered another one of your powers, Earth it seems." Brinca said.

Everyone kept on staring. Great now what do I look like? A dinosaur?

Gold snickered, "Chill dog, or should I say cat."

Oh s***…

I look back at my hands, and remember seeing claws while chasing Pryce, and I see my nails have lengthened into claws. The cats-eye (How ironic…) on the cross looked a little brighter then the other gems (maybe I am imagining things now?). And now I notice I could feel a new set of muscle and bone coming from on top of my head and my, ah, well you get the idea.

Gold took out his pokegear and took a picture.

The cat features were subsiding, but I got pissed at Gold so they came flaring back. The claws sharpened and I think my canines lengthened. It would have felt odd if I wasn't blinded by anger.

Thankfully Sapphire came out of no where (she must have came out of the house right after Platina and Brenda. Brenda went inside however after the ordeal) and grabbed the pokegear out of Gold's hands and tossed me it.

Gold was whining and I looked at the picture. Sense I was calming, Blue was actually calm, and Gold was only whining, Red let us out of Saur's vines. I was analyzing the picture.

I was baring my teeth with longer canines. I was blushing a little (you could never understand the awkwardness I have felt in those few minutes). I noticed that the claws came out of my gloves sort of how my wings have (and the tail… Uh I hate that tail!), not tearing the clothes but were just…there. I also had some tall cat ears, the same color as my hair (and if you were wondering, the tail was the same color, too). My eyes weren't completely like a cat, but they were slit like a cat. It seems my hair also puffed up when the picture was taken (You laugh I WILL hunt you down and slit your throat!).

I looked like a freak. Luckily since I was calming the cat features were disappearing (Thank god…).

However Sapphire was jealous for some odd reason.

"What would I GIVE to be part animal! How come YOU get to be a Hybrid!" She folded her arms across her chest. The others came out finally.

They must have been wondering what Sapphire meant by hybrid. They asked her. She tried to get the camera, but I kept it out of arms length away.

"Silver! Give me the Gold's pokegear! I gave it to you!" She kept on reaching for the pokegear. I finally sighed and gave her the pokegear (what I couldn't keep it forever, and better her then Gold telling them).

So she showed them the picture. I was regretting giving her the pokegear…

Apparently lots of people want to be hybrids (Avian or cat)…

They commented on how they wished they had my tail, or how they wanted to fly using my wings, or something about my eyes being cool or something. Honestly people are weird sometimes. I mean who would want to have a tail or have your eyes look like a cats?

Gold decided to get on my nerves though, "So Pussy (great that is my new nick name…)! You turn all catty when you get mad, right?"

"Really Gold, that is all you could come up with?"

"Well, Hello kitty, why don't you go hiss at Pryce for a while."

I could feel the ears coming back. I would have punched him if Giovanni didn't grab my wrist. "Silver, take your anger out on something other then Gold."

And right then a wild heracross came out of the forest randomly, trying to pick a fight with one of us. It should have stayed up in a tree somewhere.

I went to go take my anger out on it, and it was to a wrestling match. By this point I was a cat hybrid thing again. And that dumb bug was losing sorely to me…

My parents where having a conversation (Blue told me afterwards at diner, sense I could not hear fighting with a level 40 heracross).

"Who knew Silver could do that…" Sarah said with a tiny bit of shock laced in her words.

"This was not what I thought… But it works… I think…" Giovanni stated.

"Change the subject." My mom offered.

"Sure." My dad was still looking at the poor heracross.

I had its horn in my hand and I pulled up, while I was standing on its back. I feel a little sorry for it…

"So I hear you are now retired from you job as gym leader."

"Really you have to change it to THAT!" Giovanni glared at her.

"Yep…" Sarah gave Giovanni a glance then watched my fight the Heracross.

I now was tying its limbs up behind its back, horn included, with my escape rope. I never needed it anyways.

'sigh' "Yes I am not the gym leader anymore."

"Well at least you can be to all of Silver's birthdays!" She tried to lighten the mood.

Giovanni just gave a small smile in response. "We are about 2 weeks away now."

Sarah smiled. "Almost 16 years old, Healthy and happy."

Gold snickered from behind my parents and said "Happy, yeah right. Give me a break, he is always cold, that little red haired emo…"

Now what I have noticed from my mother is that she is basically Sapphire all grown up with long red hair, only more violent.

Gold was knocked onto his back and then stomped into the ground. Sarah then walked off. Then Blue came over and proceeded to kick him. She spat on him and walked off. Giovanni came over to me after I had completely wrestled to bug into the dust and asked for the escape rope. So I gave it to him and followed him back (Don't worry, Yellow healed the heracross. It ran off rather quickly though).

He then grabbed Gold's right foot and walked over to a tree and tied him hanging upside down from the tree.

Now I was wondering what Gold said, but Blue, Sarah, Giovanni, and everyone else dismissed it.

So we head into the backyard for some pokemon battles and then Brenda came out to tell us dinner was ready.

We would have left Gold hanging there, but Brinca made sure we brought him in with us.

So we take a picture of him embarrassly hanging from the rope, all red faced and ear pounding. Then I pull out a knife (I always care at least 3…) and cut him loose. He fell to the ground. He ran inside with the rope still around his ankle, as we giggle (or rather everyone else but me, Giovanni, Green, and Brinca).

So we head into the house. We enter a huge room with a high ceiling. We could see the next levels if we tilted our heads up a little. There was a corridor that leads off in front of us (probably to the stairs). If you looked off to the left you could see a huge fireplace with some sofas and a table. This room was mimicking the cozy house theme even though it was large enough to be a small house. I also noticed there were some people setting up a Christmas tree about 15 feet tall (this room also had a high ceiling).

We walked past what I guessed was the living room and into the corridor. We walked down it. It had portraits of different people that I guessed were my ancestors or something. However they all looked nothing special except for 5.

One of them had long braided green hair, and looked like he was shy.

Another had military cut white hair and energy seemed to emit from him.

There was also a guy with short dark blue hair who looked distant and knowledgeable.

And a guy with yellow hair that hung low enough to cover his ears and wore an innocent look on his face.

The last guy was the most interesting, however.

He had longer purple hair that came around his face and looked blown back. He had an arrogant smile and dared anyone to challenge him. To bad he was only a portrait. I read the name underneath.

Lucifer Tenshi…

I noticed that all of these people had silver eyes as well. No other people had my unique silver eyes but the 6 of us.

No one else seemed to notice that I was looking at Lucifer Tenshi and kept on walking. So then I caught up with them. They were holding the elevator (yes an elevator) for me and we headed to the 4th floor.

We got off and walked in silence (rather a rare experience with this merry band…) towards the west wing. We could see the door we entered from.

We were all silent and spacing out when we heard a click. Everyone faced Giovanni as he said "Shit…" and Sarah smiled.

Then a paint can came out of no where (a trap door in the ceiling and a rope to swing on, don't know why that was there…) and smacked Giovanni in the face.

He fell down, his nose bleeding. He just glared at Sarah while she laughed.

"Guess I forgot to disable all of my April's fools day traps."

"You think?" My dad grumbled at my mom who still laughed.

"Don't get angry at me just because you got owned by a paint can, hm it has a lovely shade of powder pink in it." She looked at the paint can before walking off.

Then Giovanni smiled as she stepped on something and we heard another click and she disappeared as she fell into a trap door.

There was a splat and we all walked over to the edge. Sarah apparently fell into a pool of pink paint… oh boy.

"I guess I forgot to disable all of my traps as well." Giovanni looked over into the trap door and gave my mom a grin.

"Just wait until I get out of here Giovanni Tochi Sakaki!" My mom threatened. Then she reached for her Pidgeot.

My dad was smart and made a break for it. However, he was still giggling.

Then I comprehended what I just saw…

My dad, the previous Viridian Gym leader, the creator and previous boss of an organization that was bent on controlling the world and harming those in the way, that would murder and torture, had a cold stare and arrogant feel around him, liked to pull childish pranks with his wife…

How is this even possible (everyone else had the same thought)?

So we just looked at the direction the two left in with our mouths agape and eyes wide. I sweat dropped. These are my parents…

My parents we would never see again until dinner…

We stood there for a minute or two before Green got back to his senses and tried to shake us out of our trance. It took him 3-4 minutes (and I am NOT exaggerating!).

Yellow came to look for us (us being Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Sapphire, Platina, Brinca, Sird, and me) and told us dinner was ready.

We enter the dinning room. It was a longer room with a long dinner table. Sort of what you would expect at a fancy dinner party at a mansion. It had the white cloth and everything.

We fill the seats and order something to eat. Then the head chef came out to talk to Brenda. For some odd reason I felt like I should really hate this guy.

He had a red nose and looked like a grumpy guy all the time. He looked over at me and scowled. Guess he doesn't like me much either.

He went back into the kitchen and we heard him yell at someone else.

We sat there in silence. It was really awkward with everything going on. How random can this get?

Then Red gave a little cough. No one noticed or cared.

Then he coughed a second time. No reaction.

Then Red coughed REALLY loudly and for multiple times. He looked at Brinca and Sird then gave another cough.

"Wait for Giovanni and Sarah to come back…" Brinca only stated at the boy.

He humphed and looked away.

After some time Giovanni ran into the room and slammed the door trying to stop the door with a metal candle stick base. He took the seat next to me and tried his best to look innocent as the door was being smashed against by Sarah.

Half of them looked confused while others sweat dropped and sighed.

The door eventually burst open. Giovanni faced forward even when she stood behind him.

"Look at me Giovanni and meet you fate…" She was seeing red and looked really pissed. She had some pink still on the side of her nose and some in her hair, yet somehow she changed into new clothes. Her hands (splattered with paint still) where on her hips.

"You wouldn't kill me in front of our son, now would you?" He challenged. He turned to look at her.

"He's not part of this!" Sarah growled.

Giovanni chuckled.

I just dropped my head to the table. I didn't lay my head down; I didn't force it against the table. I just let it drop. It gave a soft thump and everyone was sweat dropping at the scene.

Then Brinca yelled at Sarah "TAKE A SEAT, WILL YOU, GIRL!"

I lifted my head up a little…

"Yes mother." She grumbled and sat to Giovanni's right.

I dropped my head to the table again.

All the 'dex holders plus Sird and Pryce gasped while Brinca, Sarah, and Giovanni were confused for a moment, then noticed they forgot to mention that little detail before…

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, Brinca is my mother." Sarah exclaimed.

Of course she forgot…

Giovanni and Sarah ordered something, and everyone tried to move away from the awkwardness.

So Brinca broke the silence, "Why don't I explain how training works?"

Everyone perked up besides me, whose forehead would probably never leave the table top…

She explained who would be the teachers and how I would be getting private lessons from a certain teacher after some time. Seems I will be starting with Ground and work with my father for some time.

"Now each of you plays a certain role in the war too. You each have special abilities too."

"Can we turn into cat hybrids too?" Sapphire said with enthusiasm.

"No, but your abilities are for support of the people. You, Ruby, and Emerald all show as the dreams of certain people and can sympathies with people more. If the people are in danger for whatever reason, you are the ones they can trust to help."

"I thought those where the seniors job?" Ruby stated.

"No, they are the different aspects of an army. The before, when new ones join, the breeders (Gold) and capturers (Crystal) bring in the recruits. The training, where the pokemon learn to fight, is the evolvers (Blue) and trainers (Green) job. And the actual battle where pokemon battle they need the battler (Red) to lead them and the Healer (Yellow) to restore them."

"Mom, you are speaking in riddles again." Sarah said just as soon as the food was served in front of her.

I knew a waiter was behind me, probably looking awkward, looking at me with my face against the table. I heard Blue say to set it to the side. He must have shrugged and set it down and left.

"So what roles do us Sinnoh 'dex holders play in the war?" Platina asked as she twirled some pasta on her fork.

"While the seniors play the role of the army, and the Hoenn the society, the latest 'dex holders play as the morals and traits of a person. You have Will power (Pearl), Knowledge (Platina), Emotion (Diamond), Ideals (White, who I learned is the girl in the torn jean shorts and huge wavy ponytail), and Truth (Black, who is the hyperactive boy who has to meditate to prevent from going insane). All of them are the together are parts of a persons mind and can help persuade (manipulate is what she really meant. Blue will help them a lot in the future…) and help with individuals important to the war."

"Riddles, mother. Riddles…" My mother was eating her food.

"I am not speaking in riddles Sarah!" Brinca glared at mom.

"Yes you are." Gold stated.

Before a fight could break out I lifted my head and asked "Tell us more about the war Brinca." Then pulled my plate in front of me and started to eat. I haven't eaten sense last night (and neither has Gold, who was now ordering another plate of something).

"Well the war has been going on and off from the start of society when the first prince had fought and banished the cursed, but didn't destroy it. Many princes' have come and gone, 5 to be exact…"

"Only 5?" Red blurted out.

"Yes, Red, only 5… But all could only banish the cursed. However the previous prince only banished it for a short amount of time, just 2 centuries. But everyone believes that this year will be different. We hope Silver could actually defeat the enemy where his ancestors failed."

"Um, yes we all believe that Silver could defeat the 'cursed' or whatever, but is there more then just us?" The new boy, Cheren I believe, stated.

"Why all of the legendary pokemon, the united teams, and the underworld." Sarah earned a glare from her mother, but paid no head to it.

"Really? The underworld too?" Cheren replied.

"Of course. All of the previous princes' are there and everyone there learned of the war incase they are needed to help fight it."

"How?"

"They give great advice and moral boosters. Plus they can help in fighting off those tentacle things too." Sarah gave a smile.

Cheren just gave her a tired look and sighed.

There was silence except for the sound of Sapphire and Gold eating.

Then Yellow asked Sird. "So is Team Plasma part of the united teams?"

"They aren't a team; they are a cult led by a brainwashed child and his insane father. They aren't even on our side of the war, they support the 'cursed'." Sird ate some salad.

"Oh…" She was squashed by Sird's quick and conversation killer answer. So she tried to talk to Pryce.

"Um, Pryce, how are your laprases doing?" Yellow asked the old man.

He smiled that people were actually trying to show him kindness, "They are doing fine, dear. How about your Pikachu and her little Pichu?

"Fine, sir. They learned volt tackle together with Red's Pika."

"Good, good…" And they had a friendly conversation for the rest of the dinner. I wasn't as lucky unfortunately…

"Head ache…" I was holding my head.

"Silver are you fine?" Blue put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, this is just too much for me; I didn't want any of this."

"Are you insane? This is so cool…" Ruby waved his arms around.

"YES I AM INSANE! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS!" I yelled back.

"Does Silver need to go take his kitty nap?" Gold said.

If the cat features weren't there before, they were there now. I picked up a dessert served to me and threw it at Gold, who ducked and avoided the pastry.

"So you want to play it that way Emo kitty?" He picked up his cupcake and threw it at me. I just ducked.

Blue and Giovanni were trying to calm me while Crystal chastised Gold.

However my wonderful and creative mother yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and threw her piece of cake at Giovanni (probably revenge for ever setting that trap door prank).

Then a war broke out. Gold threw food at Crystal and she kicked him.

"HEY! ONLY FOOD, NO KICKING!" Gold complained.

"Fine." She picked up the cake (multiple desserts were placed on the table instead of us ordering something this time how convenient) and smashed it on his face.

Somewhere across the table Sapphire was threatening to stain Ruby's contest dresses with her fruit punch unless he confessed to remembering something. Don't ask me what; I try to stay away from those sorts of things.

Yellow was hiding behind her chair. The other adults just watched the ordeal unfold before them (and that the Giovanni's son and wife caused it must have made them feel even more awkward). Blue was dropping a cupcake down Red's shirt and she smashed a Jelly donut on Greens head.

The boys tried to get revenge but I threw some ice cream at them before they had the chance to attack my sister figure.

"Thanks, Silver!"

I grunted in return. What a day…

Diamond was eating some food, while Pearl yelled at him and launched some food at Emerald. Unfortunately Rald had better aim then Pearl. Pearl was now covered in sweet sticky goodness.

Platina tried to avoid the food fight the best she could. Black was throwing food at practically everyone. White stood next to Platina and Bianca. Who knows were that Cheren kid went… Then I found him with Green trying to find Blue.

Giovanni and Sarah were focused on throwing food at each other (and to think these are the same people who own this prestigious house and the first of the two being an ex criminal…)

So now I was looking for Gold in this whole mess. He threw some chocolate moose in my hair. I turned around, revenge on my mind.

So I threw some Sunday at him and dumped hot chocolate down his pants.

We continued fighting until the grumpy cook came out and yelled for us to stop. We all were frozen in place. Except for Dia who kept on eating.

For some reason the cooks eyes softened when he saw Dia eating (odd I know, welcome to my hailstorm of a life).

So let's skip forward to the part when we are now heading off to our rooms to change.

Some already know where there guest rooms where, but some didn't. So a maid led us down to the 2nd floor and walked towards the north corridor and took a right. We walked a distance before she stopped before a room.

"This is your room, Master Silver." She avoided eye contact and blushed a little as I walked past her into the room.

Like the rest of this house it was freaking huge with a tall ceiling. There was a large stage sort of thing in the middle of the room. There also was a large bed in the back of the room with a desk off to the right. There was some stairs off to the right also that led off to a hid away space that had could have any use. I was thinking of putting all of my stuff up there and maybe get some book and a shelf.

Great now I am decorating the place. Who am I? Ruby?

But I was interested by the stage thing.

I climbed up the steps and looked at it.

It was a pokemon stadium! I notice there is a control panel to the right of where the trainers stand.

Everyone followed me up to the stadium thing.

"No fair! Silver gets a stadium in his room!" Gold said on the floor where the pokemon would actually battle.

I pushed a button on a control panel. What? My god damn curiosity got to me, ok!

The stadium rumbled and Gold jumped off of it before it changed into a rocky mountain battle field. There were tall thin rocks that jutted out of the ground.

"Sweet!" Red said and then I pressed another button just for kicks.

This time the floor turned into polished wood and turned into a contest stage.

Ruby gasped at how beautiful the stage was, but I stuck my tongue out in disgust and pushed another button.

This time it became a dense forest, vines and all.

"Now this is what I am talking about!" Sapphire exclaimed.

I would have pushed another button if Gold didn't say "You better stop doing that Silver before you break it!"

So I pushed the button that made it go into stadium mode before walking down from the stage.

I could tell some people were jealous that this is my perminate room rather then a guest room.

Everyone else was led out of my room and into their rooms.

I released my team to check out the room. Me, I just went to crash on the bed.

It was too comfy. I growled but I just couldn't get to sleep in the comfy bed.

My team quieted down and turned off the lights before going to sleep.

But I was cursed with insomnia. Curse you insomnia…

I rolled around until Weavile came over. He snuggled up to me and fell asleep.

I then got a brief memory of before I was kidnapped, one night I was sleeping in a room cuddled up to sneasel. I think I was 1 and a half.

I never remembered anything before the kidnapping. But this memory was happy and remembered what it was like to be pampered, so eventually it soothed the red haired teenager into sleep…

Oh and before we move onto the next chapter I just wanted to let you know if any of you decided to get cute and tell anyone about that night, especially Gold, I will let my pokemon team eat you alive and destroy whatever isn't consumed in acid and then dump that acid into the ocean, kapesh?

* * *

><p><strong>By now you should know I own nothing but the plot and Sarah...<strong>

**Man it's quiet here without Silver...**

**And thanks again to my reviewers! You guys get virutal snickerdoodles! And its not too late to become a reviewer and get virual snickerdoodles, all you need to do is press the review button and type something nice and/or helpful in the pretty white box!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 9! **

**You can just tell Silver's day is about to get way more complicated in this chapter...**

**Silver- You just love messing with my life don't you...**

**Don't we all! And ****Sorry for any mistakes, hope you can forgive me T.T ...**

**Now without further ado... Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Viridian forest, Giovanni residence… **

I woke up at 6 am. My team (even my gyrados) was sleeping on some cushions someone brought in, except for Weavile who slept next to me.

I woke up Weavile when I shifted out of the king sized bed. I was going to go brush my teeth in the bathroom and change out of last nights clothes into some fresh ones.

I went over the last 2 week in my head.

Starts off with someone who wants to kidnap me, so I go to different safe houses, have a battle with Gold, then have a battle with Sird on the beach for the fight for my freedom. I then get attacked by the 'cursed' and get silver wings. Nearly die except Arceus and my mom saved me and we head home to go, a place I have never been in 14 years. And then get a cross necklace and meet Pryce, an old enemy, and get really pissed and become some cat hybrid. Head inside and have my parents pull pranks on each other and have an awkward dinner with a food fight for the dessert course. Oh and to find out my family is incredibly rich.

Maybe I should write a story about my life someday?

My team is still sleeping when I exit the room with Weavile. Then I just stand there wondering where I should go. So I walk right, and head back to the hallway that led to the elevators. But I pass the next turn and head strait down the left corridor. I just wander around aimlessly (first time I have ever done this. Let me tell you it is boring as hell…).

I walked around until I bumped into a maid.

"Good morning, Master Silver, how are you doing?" She gave a quick curtsy.

"How does everyone know who I am? Isn't there one person who doesn't know my name in this house?" My brain was foggy. This is why I don't like to sleep comfortably; you are all fuzzy in the brain when you wake up…

"The first maids described you as long red hair, silver eyes, probably glaring, and the first person you see who matches this description in this house would be you. Then we spread the description through out the maid's quarters." She was looking at me intently.

"Uhm, Sorry I am a bit foggy still, can you direct me to wherever I might find coffee. This house is too big to find anything," I grumbled. I might actually need help to find my room again…

"I can take you to the kitchen if you would like." She gave a small innocent giggle that reminded me of Yellow.

"As long as it has something that will wake me up." I shrugged.

So we walked along the corridor. I looked at the doors and wall decoration. I saw another picture of Lucifer Tenshi, only now he was fighting off dozens of soldiers with a war net and a long dagger. It looked like the battle was by a lake in a forest.

"Hey do you know anything about this Lucifer Tenshi?" I asked the maid.

"Not much. I know he was one of the earlier members of your family, said to be born around the time civilization started." She stood next to me looking at the picture.

I gave a nod and we then continued on. We walked for a minute or two before something else caught my attention.

It was a door, decorated with little cute pokemon. In large gray letters was my name, _**Silver**_** …**

I was interested. This must have been my room before I was kidnapped.

I opened the door and walked in. The maid was confused but followed me in.

This room was way smaller then the one I am in now. It had a small bed and it was flooded with plush pokemon dolls. There was a train set in the right hand corner under another hideaway bunk. There was a pokeball rug in the middle of the room. The room overall in size was about the size of Gold's living room, but compared to the house, this room was cozy and small. A perfect nursery.

Then I get a flashback to a day when I was almost 2 and I was playing with Sneasel with the little train set. I remembered it was my favorite right beside the little nidoran doll I had. My parents where watching me from my door, but I didn't know they were there until I looked up and saw them. I smiled at them and the flashback ended.

The memory was nothing significant, but it gave you that tingling feeling inside, that I was happy once and that I could actually be happy again…

I cherished the new memory before pushing it back into my mind. I give a small smile to my child hood room before leaving to get coffee with the maid.

I went into the kitchen. The cooks were already cooking up something. I heard the head chef giving commands. The maid just stood by the door while I walked in.

"I wouldn't do that Master Silver, Chef Hubert has a bit of a temper." She looked worriedly at me.

"I am just going to make myself a cup of coffee; he can't get mad about that." I looked over my shoulder to her. She just stood by the door looking worried.

The heat was intense in the kitchen. I saw a bunch of lean men making food with Chef Hubert standing behind a young boy with short black hair and an apron.

"Good work Dia; you surely have a talent with food young man." Dia gave his teacher a quick grin before working on the food again.

Awkward…

Then I find the coffee pot and start making myself some coffee. One of the chefs come up and asked if they wanted help, but I refused (it would be sad if I didn't know how to actually make my own coffee…).

Then the chef Hubert came over (I am guessing that other chef must have told him I was there, curses…) and was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked still looking at the coffee pot.

"Why are you in the kitchen, master Silver?" He growled.

I give him a 2 in scariness, "Making coffee."

"You could have waited outside and had someone make it for you."

"I wanted to make it myself, besides all of your staff is busy so I couldn't ask even if I wanted to." Ok so I lied about that last part, but almost everyone is busy.

"Just don't cause trouble boy."

I was a bit confused, but when he left I pushed it to the back of my mind.

When I poured my coffee into a mug I noticed that Weavile wandered off. Then I hear a crash and the head chef start to yell.

So instinctively I go to investigate. I found Weavile in the ingredients pantry eating some blue red berries. Food has fallen all over him and he was blushing a bit.

_**Sneasel berries…**_

For some odd reason the idea that the berries were called sneasle berries popped into my mind.

The chef came over to yell at me but I wasn't paying attention.

My irises tightened like the sun was blinding me and I was forced to look at it. I was getting a flashback to a day when Weavile as a Sneasel did the same thing and how my parents where trying to get Hubert to at least stop yelling at me. Then it flashed forward to my father and I were in the drive and how dad said he had to leave for a bit and I was sad because I didn't get to go see the forest with my dad. The next memory was a bit sketchy but I saw flames and heard my mom scream in pain and my father called out my name…

"BOY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Hubert yelled at me.

I came back into reality, eyes dilating again.

"Yeah, I need to go…" I turned and walked away.

"Don't think you can evade punishment Boy!" Hubert yelled.

I kept on walking. Weavile noticing the change of mood followed me out of the pantry.

"Silver, are you ok?" Dia came up and asked me.

"Just remembered something, that's all…" I walked rather slowly in a daze.

That first part of the flashback was childish and a little humorous. The second would leave a little rip in you heart. The third destroyed my soul.

I knew exactly what it was. It was my kidnapping. I keep on hearing my parent's screams and seeing flashes of flames. I also heard the screeches of Ho-oh and the talons wrapped around my waist again.

Blue told me she remembered just getting picked up by Ho-oh and taken away before any one knew. She never mentioned flames.

Now I wanted to know what happened exactly. It nagged at my mind. I had to know. Obviously my parents were there (I could hear their screams ringing in my ears.) so I thought I would maybe ask them about it.

I wandered to the dining hall. The maid who helped me to the kitchen was asking if I was ok on the way there, but I just dismissed her.

I saw that Ruby and Sapphire were up and arguing with each other as typical. Platina was drinking some tea. Blue was flirting with Green and Green tried to ignore her. Then I saw my mom eat a piece of toast while talking to Brinca and Sird. Brinca and Sird then left and my mother was alone eating her toast.

I decided to go and ask her how I was kidnapped. I walk up to next to where she was sitting.

She looked up at me and gave me a smile, "How are you doing sweetie."

"I am doing good…" I could tell she sensed different.

"What's wrong Silver?" She turned to face me and set the toast down.

"I am starting to remember some of my past here, and I got a flashback of a fire and screaming, it was my kidnapping wasn't it." I said with no emotion. I had to hide my emotions, to hide the drowning sorrow.

"Yes, it is…" She was trying to kill the conversation. I could see her heart was pierced too.

I wanted to know more. I needed to know more ever wise I knew it would haunt me. It was natural instinct to fill in the pieces…

"Can you tell me more about it?"

"Um, I-I d-don't w-want to ta-talk about i-it." She was stuttering.

"Why not?" Was it really that bad? Well I guess it is with the screams that are ringing in my ears…

She was trying to think of an answer when my dad came in.

"AH! Giovanni we need to go do something, remember?" My mom jumped out of her seat and ran over to her husband.

He was shocked and confused by her urgency, "Wait, what?"

"Mom, please! I want to know!" I called out to her. I was tired of being left in the dark all the time.

Giovanni was confused as my mom pulled on his hand watched me rush up to them.

"What is going on?" Giovanni let go of Sarah's hand and looked at the both of us. I noticed that everyone in the room was looking at us.

"Nothing honey…" Sarah said rather quickly.

"It is defiantly not nothing! Tell me, please!" I pleaded. Sarah bit her bottom lip and was pleading me to drop it with her eyes.

Blue came over and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Giovanni shrugged and Sarah said, "Nothing, Blue…"

I quickly countered with, "I got a quick flashback of my kidnapping, and she won't tell me what happened."

Giovanni was shocked, "Look Silver it would be best if you just dropped it, ok." He and Sarah were backing towards the door slowly.

Blue and I shared a glance and then nodded. We knew each other for so long we know what the other thinks. Right now she is thinking of interrogation…

But when we looked towards my parents I noticed they made a break for it.

Blue yelled over to Red and Gold, "Hey want to help interrogate Giovanni, boys?"

They nodded and came over with the addition of Green.

Blue was confused, "Green I thought you don't like this sort of thing?"

"I don't unless it involves Giovanni." He gave a smirk.

"Well, Ok! But we need to catch him and Sarah first!" And Blue and I ran out the door, the three males separating searching the house…

* * *

><p><strong>Silver- I am not THAT nosey!<strong>

**Well in this chapter I needed you to try to figure out why your parents are being so secretive about your kidnapping...**

**Gio and Sarah- WE ARN'T BEING SECRETIVE!**

**Silver and Reddragon67- Whatever...**

**Deffinatly not the best chapter but oh well... I will try to make the next one better...**

**I disclaim all of the stuff I have said before... I wonder if I can stop with the disclaimer yet?...**

**And Review! I am feeling lonely here and I want to know that people are reading my story!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here (to those who care...)!**

**Silver learns a little more about himself and spends a whole day chasing and interigating Giovanni and Sarah! YAH!**

**Silver- You sort of spoiled the chapter a little...**

**FORGET ME STICK! 'goes bezerk with a random lamp'**

**Anyways you know I do not own anything pokemon and the only character I own (so far, there will be more oc's later on...) is Sarah. Now here is Chapter 10! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Viridian forest, Giovanni residence…**

Giovanni's point of view…

Sarah and I were running through corridors. We finally stopped in the Observation room and climbed up into the rafter in the ceiling (Where did you think Silver got his ninja skills from?).

I turned to Sarah, "Do you think all of this is necessary, Silver could probably understand it."

"Then why are you running? You obviously have a little doubt." She was breathing heavily from running. We could here the 'dex holder's foot steps down the halls.

Sense I was at a loss of words she continued.

"And you know it will lead to more things, and we promised them we would tell them once Silver got all of his training."

"You know that is stupid. Why can't we tell him now anyways?"

"Because with knowledge comes responsibility, and the responsibility for this knowledge is fighting off hoards of the 'cursed'. Silver is not ready for that sort of responsibility, yet."

I stayed silent and listened as the 'dex holders were searching some more.

CREAK… the door opened to the observation room and they saw Blue walk in.

She walked around and searched the whole entire room, except the ceiling rafters of course. She gave a final look before exiting the room.

Sarah and I gave a sigh of relief… a little too soon though.

We heard a cough behind us and stared in horror as we saw Silver sitting on a big machine that almost came up to the ceiling.

"Shit…" Sarah and I said at the same time.

How the HELL did Silver get there!

Before I could ponder how Silver got behind them (magic… It had to be magic…) Blue and the other hunters came back in unnoticed and grabbed me and Sarah…

Did I mention that my life sucks?

Silver's point of view again…

It was a simple plan. Blue said they were in the Observation room and said that she will go in and distract them while I came in from the observation window (for most this may seem extreme, but not for me and Blue…) and then use my acrobatics and move across the ceiling unheard and sit on the big machine behind them, then once I distracted them Blue and the others would extract them…

So now that I have my parents we hand cuff them to each other and then hand cuff the other wrist that was not already handcuffed and hand cuff that to a table.

Now for the interrogation!

Blue gave Red, Gold, and Green tips on interrogation before letting them have a shot at it.

Green was first. Green took a chair and sat down in it. Gold sat next to him turning the chair backwards and sat in it with his arms resting on the back of it.

"So, Giovanni I here you are holding something out on us…"

Blue face palmed. Guess we have to come in early…

Blue came over and sat next to Sarah on the right, "I thought we are a team Sarah? We just want to know something, so there are no secrets between us, is that too much to ask? We are friends right, and friends don't keep things from each other." Blue gave little puppy dog eyes. Green gave a scowl and I glared at him.

"Is this really necessary, guys?" Giovanni was asking us tugging on his handcuffs. Red gave him a glare (Red really hates Giovanni by the way.) and I sighed.

Blue was trying to work the information out of Sarah. I know it was just my kidnapping, but from the way they are acting it seems it is more then just that, and I am tired of not knowing what is really going on. So here we are interrogating my parents…

"Look I would love to tell you and Silver everything Blue, but it is for your own protection that you don' know." Sarah tried to get Blue to stop asking her but Blue isn't exactly the type to give up…

"Do you know how much Silver has forgotten over the years? Do you know how much Silver wants to know about his heritage? He spent 5 years trying to find out more about his forgotten past. He traveled miles to get information only to get a dead end in Violet city! He just wants to know how he was separated from his family and home when he was 2 years old…"

Sarah just bit her bottom lip.

Then Red got pissed and started Yelling at my dad, "LOOK! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP SECRETS FROM US! YOU ARE LEAVING YOUR OWN SON IN THE DARK! JUST TELL US YOU MAGGOT!"

All of us stared at Red. He never got this angry at before.

Green then asked, "Umm Red is something bothering you?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just hate how he can't tell us a thing and how they have been no help at all…"

Then I got an idea. So I said, "You know Red you are talking about my parents! You can't be mad at them JUST because my father USED to be the boss of team Rocket!"

"We shouldn't trust them Silver, Even if they are your parents! I can tell Giovanni will betray us in the end!"

"Why would you say that?" I yelled at Red. I could see my plan was working, let's just hope Red says the right thing next…

"HE'S A MAD MAN! ONLY SOMEONE CRAZY WOULD HAVE EVER CREATED TEAM ROCKET AND HURT SO MANY FOR HIS OWN CAUSE!"

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" Sarah screamed at Red, shutting her eyes at her husband's accusations.

Blue then put her hand on hers, "Prove to us it is not his fault. Tell us what we need to know."

"Ok, But you must promise me that you won't ask any questions afterwards about me or Giovanni." She looked at Blue.

Blue nodded. Red was still angry about the whole thing but Green eventually calmed him down and he sat in a chair in the corner.

Giovanni asked to leave so we released him from the handcuffs and he left. Sarah was unhand cuffed as well.

She started with the morning of my birthday and how she and Giovanni had to leave for the Gym. Then she told us about the fire and the maid. She then got to the part when she found Giovanni crushed under a burning tree and how she flew after Ho-oh. This next part she was starting to choke up.

"I-I was flying after the bird. I-I a-almost r-reached S-S-Silver w-when, w-when…"

Then my mind got a flashback. It was not what I expected. It had to be fake, it wasn't possible. My eyes became pin points again when I realized it. This wasn't fake. I ran out the door, and the 'dex holders in the room notice me leave.

Blue called out to me but I didn't respond. The flashback wasn't real, IT JUST CAN'T BE! Sarah couldn't have actually…

Yellow's point of view…

I was walking to the dinner hall when I saw Giovanni walking rather stiffly and looked a bit depressed. Bianca and Sird went to talk to him and he said something briefly before walking off. Sird and Bianca started to walk in the direction he came in.

I was pretty confused by this.

Then I saw Silver running in the direction of Giovanni in a state of shock.

Then I heard Sapphire whisper to Ruby saying that it must have been too much for him. So I asked them what they meant…

"Well Silver, Blue, Red, Gold, and Green went to go figure out about the day Silver was kidnapped. They probably would have dropped it however if Giovanni and Sarah didn't act so secretive about it…" Ruby told me.

Well Silver knows something now…

And it seems Bianca and Sird were going to go and fix the situation…

I was wondering if I should follow either of them (I don't usually like to go and follow people, but Silver and Giovanni seemed so sad and I might be able to help fix the situation in the other room).

Bianca and Sird could probably fix the situation by themselves, But Silver seemed like he needed lots of support so I decided to go and help him…

Sarah's point of view…

I tried to tell them the next part. It shattered my heart again just to think of it…

Blue tried to go and follow Silver but I grabbed her arm…

"You wanted to know, I am telling you right now." I tried to say calmly, but I failed epically…

Then I told her, "He remembered the rest, I saw it in his eyes…" and she then started to get antsy, crossing her feet and gripping her arms.

I took a deep part to tell them the last bit of the story.

"I almost reached Silver when Ho-oh turned around and used sacred fire on Pidgeot and I, we fell back to earth and I landed near Giovanni and made him promise to find Silver…" I saw the confusion in the 'dex holder's eyes.

"Then I died in his arms…"

Now they were in complete utter shock…

Bianca and Sird then burst into the room.

"How much have you told them?" Sird demanded.

"Just the kidnapping, nothing more."

They nodded slowly but still were a bit irritable.

Then Green started to wonder why this had to be secret and asked Bianca.

"After hearing that story did any of you have any questions?" She addressed it to everyone.

"How come Sarah is sitting there right now?" Was Gold's response.

"Did she see anything in … Um wherever you go…?" Was Blue's question.

"What does heaven look like?" Was what Red said.

"How come this had to be so secret…?" Green just grumbled out.

"Well if any of you asked any of those questions would lead to more questions, questions that absolutely can not be answered yet! And before you ask why, it is because it will spell not just Silver's death but the whole entire worlds doom!" Sird yelled.

There mouths were opened a little and then closed them in usion. I felt a little bad for them...

"Look, Silver just can't learn everything until the right time, and it will be easier for you if you don't know anything then have to live with the facts. It is for the best…" I gave them a small smile with tired eyes to match it.

The four of them left the room in silence. Then Sird and Bianca left the room. And I was left to think about the fire in my past…

Silver's point of view…

I ran out the back door of the mansion and into the forest. All the memories came back to me and I remember my way through the dense forest.

However I was just running, not a care where ever I ended up.

I just needed to stop and comprehend what I just remembered…

I got a flashback of how my own mother died… I could remember feeling the tips of her fingers on mine… Ho-oh burning her to a crisp… To see her falling away from me… To here the screams… To watch my family becoming smaller and smaller as I was stolen away by the mask of ice…

Weavile popped out of his pokeball and started to run with me. He gave me looks of concern.

I decided I would tell him once we stopped running, whenever that might be…

My life is just a… big random mess; I guess would be the best way of describing it… One that is meant to be torn apart, stitched together, only to be obliterated again… The process to continue until it is impossible to be fixed again… And I will be waiting for that day to come…

I know that Blue, Gold, and everyone else won't let that happen ever. They will try to keep helping me move through life… but I know that with the randomness of these past few days I am not sure how long they can keep helping the scared soul I am…

And I remembered a little more then my own memories. I also got a flash of what seems to be my mom's memory in heaven (or wherever she was) and that Giovanni came to her and they were talking but I could here nothing.

It was strange. Why am I being showed this?

Then a voice answered in my head…

_This is how they know…_

I am beginning to think I am now making things up. Or maybe life is coming to personally taunt me…

I came to a clearing in my constant running and stopped at the edge of it.

This clearing was not ordinary. The ground was covered in grey dusty ash that made me cough. Not a tree was in sight and the trees near the clearing were sickly looking, all dark and with the occasional brow-green leaf. I saw foot prints in the ash walking farther into the huge clearing…

And I knew that this is the place where my family fell apart…

Then randomly. (You honestly don't know how much I hate randomness) I was forced to remember painful memories that I could easily recall, but keep them hidden in my mind… the days with the mask of ice.

I remember training. It involved pokemon training and our own training.

Swords and ice… Spears and darkness… whips and torture…

I would tell you more about my days in the mask of ice, but it would take too long (maybe I would spend a day to tell you about it in a separate story), but it was 116% mental, emotional, and physical torture… And I would rather forget it.

But whoever was hacking my mind was showing me of me training with a spear and sword more, my weapons of choice.

It showed how in every time I was practicing with these weapons the mask of ice would watch me and encouraged me to use them more.

For some reason I was always the best in fighting class even though I would be 3 and the others I fought were 8 years to 17 years old…

Then it showed me a memory of Pryce in his room. He was looking at some files with the 6 peoples names on them. The 6 masked children…

He picked up mine and looked at it. It showed my family tree and then my description. He under lined the Silver eyes part of my description and in the notes it said, "Is he the next Prince?" and a bunch of random crazy notes about me.

Then the voice in my head said…

_This is how he knows… He knew before they did…_

Then the flashbacks stopped after the last memory. No I won't tell you what this memory is. Partly because I am trying to forgot it as fast as I can. I will just tell you it was the worst memory I ever had with the masked man…

I sit against one of those sickly looking trees and just sighed. Weavile came over to me and sat next to me for a while. I don't know exactly how long we were there…

I was about to fall asleep when Weavile got up and walked into the clearing.

"Weavile, I don't feel like going in there… Weavile come back!" Weavile started to run away when I walked over to pick him up.

I sighed and chased after him into the clearing.

It was actually miles long and was barren except for the ash and occasional charcoal log that hasn't completely disappeared into the ash.

I saw a man in the distance, and Weavile was running towards him. Eventually I saw it was my father and I came up behind him.

He turned around, "Silver, what are you doing here?"

I saw he was standing next to a burned fallen tree that is nearly completely decomposed. There was a log off in the distance next to a huge boulder.

"I should ask you the same…"

He just gave a sad smile and then turned to look at the tree again, "If you remember when we came back to the house how surprised Brenda was to see Sarah, even more then seeing you?"

"Sarah was dead before this…"

"And I have been running from the memory of her death and you kidnapping for years, replaced the hurt with a motivation to find you and, um, stop whoever got in my way."

"I understand…"

"And now that my promise is filled and the family back together I am here to try to get over the last of the pain. It still hurts though…"

I can tell there was still pain in his face.

"You may fix everything, dad, but you will always be numb from the past. It happened and it will always be pain from it. The best you can do is move on…" I told him. He just gave a small smile.

"So why are you here Silver?"

"I was running through the forest when Weavile decided to run this way."

He gave a chuckle and we then kept looking at the fallen tree, the one that crushed my father in the past (I think there was a prologue to this story, If you are confused by my kidnapping go back and read it…).

We both stood there in silent vigil (It was sunset so it was close enough to night). Neither of us even noticed Yellow came and stood next to us until she was right next to us.

We didn't ask why she was here but we let her join our vigil.

Then she broke the silence, "Do you know what happened here? Do you know why there are so many demons and pain in the ash forest?"

We kept on looking at the tree but Giovanni spoke up, "Yes, we do…"

"Oh…" She then looked at the tree again.

A breeze then stirred the ashes around the tree and our feet and lifts them up into the air and towards the moon above our head that is starting to appear. I watched them fly away and then look down at my feet and see a small tiny green plant.

It may have been tiny, but it was a bright green and full of new life.

Yellow and Giovanni noticed too. All of us fixed our eyes on the newly revealed plant.

Yellow gave a smile at the little plant, "That is the first plant in this part of the forest for 14 years!"

I was puzzled, "How would you know?"

"The forest is whispering it to me. It has finally let go of the demons that lived in the ashes before…"

We watched as the breeze proceeded to pick up more ashes and carry them to the moon.

It would take forever at the pace the breeze is going, but we knew that it will not stop until all the ashes are carried out of the forest and life can start anew again…

The last of the sun painted everything like a blaze of fire and slowly changed to gold and the moon slowly added silver to the mix. It was like a moment in between worlds…

But then the randomness that I am cursed with decided to ruin the moment…

"Hello, Young Prince…!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Now lets see if anyone can guess who it is (Hint he is a past badguy who was not mentioned yet. He is also with two other badguys in the latest arc...)<strong>

**Remember to review! It will help me improve my work and inspire me to work harder! So it benifits you too! I am begging here send me a review! And thanks to those who already have you guys are awsome! ; )**

**Reddragon67 out!**


End file.
